Guardian Agent
by Zephyroh
Summary: Bella Swan va à l'académie Meyer, une école faite pour former les futurs agents secrets. Le passé difficile de Bella facilite le travail pour elle. Cependant ses barrières vont se briser quand elle est envoyée pour protéger nul autre qu'Edward Cullen.A/H.
1. Chapter 1

**Sufferliness ayant des problèmes de santé, comme certain d'entre vous al savent peut-être, je me suis proté volontaire pour reprendre la traduction de 'Guardian Agent'. Je traduis également l'autre fic de Archer24, 'Scarlet'.**

**Je retraduis donc les chapitres déjà sortis, je ne fais que changer quelques formulations. Donc les 8 prochains chapitres seront en gros les mêmes que ceux déjà sortis.**

**'Guardian Agent' appartient à Archer24  
><strong>

Mon nom est Isabella Swan. J'ai eu un passé difficile et aurais probablement un avenir difficile. Mais la chose la plus importante que vous devez savoir sur moi est que je suis un agent secret. Non seulement je vais à la très prestigieuse Académie Meyer qui forme de futurs agents d'infiltration, mais je suis aussi la meilleure. Mais ça, c'est prendre de l'avance, pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début.

J'ai grandis à Phoenix avec ma mère Renée et mon père Charlie. J'étais constamment battue par mon ivre de père et ma mère ne rentrait du travail que pour me hurler dessus pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal et ensuite continuer de me dire à quel point j'étais hideuse. Et elle avait raison, je l'ai toujours crue, de mes simples cheveux qui m'arrivaient à la moitié de ma taille à mes yeux qui étaient du même brun terne. J'ai vécu avec eux jusqu'à ce que j'ai 14 ans; mon père avait continué de me battre (s'assurant toujours de ne pas toucher mon visage pour que personne ne suspecte quoi que ce soit) et ma mère avait continué de me punir, me disant qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir eue et que j'étais une gamine gâtée qui avait de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle.

Aller à l'école n'était pas beaucoup mieux, j'étais constamment moquée pour être aussi moche, j'en étais venue à porter uniquement des bas de jogging et des t-shirts à l'école (pas que les autres vêtements que Renée m'achetait étaient beaucoup mieux). Les filles 'trébuchaient' accidentellement à l'heure du repas et renversaient le contenu de leur plateaux sur moi; elles m'appelaient l'intello ou la geek et me frappaient même à l'occasion. A cause de cela, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à la bibliothèque. Mes amis étaient les livres, parce qu'ils étaient les seuls qui ne me jugeaient pas ni ne me criaient dessus. J'avais eu une amie, elle s'appelait Angela. Nous étions allés à la même école primaire et elle était gentille avec moi. Tout changea lorsqu'on fit nos premiers pas au lycée. Apparemment, les filles populaires avaient pensé qu'il y avait matière à popularité en elle et qu'elle était digne de les suivre partout comme un petit chien impuissant. Elles lui ont donné le choix, soit elle pouvait les rejoindre et m'humilier tous les jours, soit elle serait humiliée avec moi. Bien qu'avec ma chance, j'aurais du m'y attendre, ça a tout de même fait mal quand la seule personne que je pensais être mon amie m'a poignardé dans le dos et a rejoint les même personnes qui se faisaient un devoir de faire de ma vie un enfer. Cependant, tout ça changea lors de mon quatorzième anniversaire.

Il avait plu ce jour là, ce qui était inhabituel en Arizona. Le fait c'était mon anniversaire soit ne comptait pas aux yeux de mes parents, ou bien ils l'avaient complètement oublié. C'était un Samedi soir et mes parents étaient sortis pour dîner, me laissant livrée à moi-même pour la soirée. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi, c'est ce qui m'a fait devenir une très bonne cuisinière à un très jeune âge. Mes parents étaient allés à un restaurent très cher, célébrant la promotion que mon père avait récemment eu. J'avais réchauffé les restes de raviolis aux champignons lorsque les lumières s'étaient éteintes. _Wow, je ne savais pas que la tempête était forte à ce point _M'étais-je dit. Avec cela, j'étais allée dans le placard appelé ma chambre et allais dormir sur une pile de coussins et de couverture qui étaient sur le sol. Bientôt après m'être couchée, j'étais tombée dans un profond sommeil.

La réelle surprise fut lorsque, le matin suivant, je m'étais réveillée de moi-même à la place du hurlement habituel de Renée à 5h30 du matin. J'avais pensé que peut-être, ce fut mon cadeau d'anniversaire, au lieu de pousser ma chance et de rester au lit encore quelques heures comme le réclamait mon corps, je m'étais levée et avais commencé à préparer le petit-déjeuné de mes parents comme ils m'obligeaient chaque matin.

Cependant, à ma grande surprise et joie, la cuisine était vide. _Peut-être dorment-ils encore ? _Mes pensées avaient été interrompues par un coup fort à la porte d'entrée, pensant que c'était peut-être mes parent qui revenaient à la maison extrêmement tard; je fus surprise lorsqu'à la place, je vis un officier de police qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte avec une expression sinistre sur le visage. Cela m'avait rendu frénétique ,pensant que d'une quelconque manière on avait appris que Charlie abusait de moi. Il m'aurait tué si je l'avais dis à qui que ce soit, alors la vue d'un policier n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue pour moi. Ce qu'il dit ensuite stoppa net mon esprit qui tournait.

"Êtes-vous Isabella Swan ?" demanda-t-il. Je hochai simplement la tête, trop effrayée pour dire quoi que ce soit. "Je suis vraiment désolé de vous apprendre que la nuit dernière, vos parent ont eu un terrible accident de voiture... Ils ne s'en sont pas sortis"

Je m'étais figée. Il avait du penser que j'étais trop choquée pour parler, au vu de la façon dont il me regardait. Au lieu de ressentir la peine et le chagrin que tout enfant normal qui aimait ses parents aurait du ressentir, la seule chose qui m'avait traversé fut _Je suis libre... Je suis finalement libre ! _Il continua en disant qu'étant donné le fait que je n'étais pas assez âgée pour hériter de l'argent qu'il me restait, j'allais être placée dans un foyer d'accueil. Cela ne m'importait pas, n'importe où aurait été mieux que ce qu'avais maintenant.

J'ai passé trois ans dans un foyer d'accueil, personne ne m'avait jamais adoptée, pensant probablement que je n'étais pas assez jolie ou intelligente alors que les autres allaient et venaient. Mais cela m'allait parfaitement, je restais toute seule. Ceux assez braves qui avaient essayé de me parler, moi, la fille flippante qui ne parle jamais à personne, ont vite compris que je ne valais pas le coup et me fichèrent la paix jusqu'à ce que eux aussi soient adoptés et allèrent de l'avant. Cela ne me pris pas longtemps pour comprendre que personne ne voulait de moi et que j'étais destinée à une vie emplie de solitude. Personne ne m'aimerait jamais, et j'avais vite abandonné l'espoir que quelqu'un voudrait un jour vouloir de moi comme sa fille.

Un jour, un homme était venu, cherchant quelqu'un à adopter. Les autres enfants dans mon bâtiment étaient à peu près de mon âge, certains plus vieux, certains plus jeunes; cependant aucuns d'entre eux n'avait été là depuis plus longtemps que moi. Il avait parlé à beaucoup d'autres enfants, j'étais simplement restée seule prétendant lire un livre pendant que j'écoutais leur conversation. Je découvris que son nom était Marcus et qu'il était originaire d'Italie. Cependant, j'étais rapidement devenue lassée de leur conversation et j'étais retournée à ma lecture de Orgueil et Préjugés. Quelques chapitres plus tard, j'avais senti une tape amicale sur mon épaule, j'avais rapidement levé la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de l'homme que j'avais appris s'appeler Marcus.

Dire que j'avais été surprise aurait été un euphémisme. Personne, et je veux dire vraiment personne, ne s'embarassait à me parler.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Marcus, à qui ais-je le plaisir de parler ?" demanda-t-il.

Après un court instant pour m'assurer que c'était bien à moi qu'il avait parlé et pas à un autre enfant près de qui j'étais assise, j'avais répondu, "Isabella, mais la plupart des gens m'appelle Bella" C'était sorti calmement sur un ton monotone qui criait en gros que je n'avais pas envie de parler, je m'étais presque attendue à ce qu'il n'entende pas. D'autres adultes avaient essayé de me parler mais avaient vite réalisé que je n'étais pas une enfant pour eux. Souvent, je ressentais une sinistre satisfaction lorsque je les surprenais à parler de mes yeux et de combien ils avaient peur que je les attaque ou autre chose.

Après quelques autres question à propos de moi, il avait semblé être satisfait et se leva pour parler à Clara, la femme qui s'occupait de tout. Tandis que j'avais fait semblant de lire mon livre, j'avais gardé mes yeux sur l'homme mystérieux. Quelque chose qu'il avait dit avait semblé choqué Clara car elle avait eu un hoquet de surprise et avait jeté un coup d'œil dans ma direction avant que ses yeux ne retournant sur le visage de Marcus. J'avais lu sur ses lèvres, intéressée pas la conversation à présent. _Vous êtes sûr ? _Il avait simplement acquiescé pour toute réponse.

J'avais vite découvert que l'homme voulait en fait m'adopter ! Cela n'avait pas choqué que moi (Pas que je l'ai montré), mais aussi les gamins qui avaient été ici assez longtemps pour savoir que les chances que cela arrive étaient proches de zéro.

Quelques jours plus tard, je le suivais hors du bâtiment, ne portant qu'un sac à dos rempli des maigres possessions que j'avais, quelques livres cornés, les quelques dollars que j'avais économisé et un sweat shirt.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Marcus pour expliquer la réelle raison de mon adoption. Il était un recruteur pour l'Académie Meyer, un école top secrète d'espions. Il traversait tout le pays à la recherche de gens de mon âge qui semblait être bon pour le job. Il m'avait parlé de son très bon pressentiment à propos de moi, que j'allais accomplir de grandes choses.

Lorsque j'avais posé le premier pied à l'Académie Meyer, j'avais été étonnée. Bien sur, Marcus m'avait préparée à toutes la haute technologie futuriste pour simplement entrer dans l'école. Mais il ne m'avais pas parlé de sa taille ! C'était fantastique, il devait y avoir au moins 10 étages qui se tenait au beau milieu de nul part. L'Académie Meyer résidait en Californie près de la vallée centrale. Les gens qui n'étaient pas au courant que c'était une prestigieuse école d'espions pensaient simplement que c'était une école pour des gosses de riches arrogants. Vous deviez endurer cinq ans de classes à Meyer, incluant des cours d'informatique et de combats physique. Je faisais parti des trente et un qui étaient présent cette année. Tout était aussi nouveau pour moi que ça l'était pour eux, cependant après un court laps de temps, il fut évident que j'irais beaucoup plus loin.

Seulement après voir complété les cinq années entières d'entrainement un étudiant pouvait faire de vraies missions. Je fus la seule exception de tout l'existence de l'université à cette règle. J'ai complété les cinq ans d'entrainement en seulement un an et demi, je surpassais tous les autres étudiants et même les professeurs lorsqu'on en venait au combat physique. Peu importe qu'ils soient homme ou femme, j'arrivais à les mettre au tapis en un rien de temps. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait être pour un vrai défi pour moi. Même lorsqu'on en vient à la technologie, je suis le hacker le plus rapide connu dans toute l'université et certains pensent même du pays. J'ai été désignée pour construire le système de sécurité en entier pour l'école qui stoppait et identifiait n'importe quel intrus avant même qu'il ne cligne de l'œil.

Je suis une légende vivante que les autres étudiants admirent ou craignent. C'est plutôt le dernier lorsqu'on en vient au étudiants qui sont dans des classes inférieures à la mienne. Je suis froide et imparable, je laisse ma haine pour la vie que je vivais êtres le carburant de mes combats et de ma motivation. J'étais impénétrable, me voyant toujours comme le vilain petit canard que ma mère disait que j'étais. Je n'avais aucun amis et passais tout mon temps à m'entrainer et pratiquer. J'étais le tueur parfait, rien de pouvait m'arrêter et parce que je ne me souciais de personne, personne ne pouvait utiliser ça contre moi.

Tout les autres étudiants m'évitent, ils se séparent comme la mer rouge dans les couloir en m'observant silencieusement passer. Je n'avais rien faire pour provoquer cela, je ne suis simplement pas comme eux, et je l'accepte. Je n'ai pas d'amis; je ne fais confiance à personne, spécialement après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Angela. Ma troisième année va cependant être différente, étant donné que je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Guardian Agent' appartient à Archer24**

Je me réveillai et me roulais sur le côté pour voir que mon radio réveil affichait 5h30 AM. _Oh, génial, j'ai trop dormi, j'étais supposée être debout à 5h00 pour faire mon jogging matinal avant que les cours ne commencent. _

Néanmoins, je me levai rapidement et commençai à chercher dans ma chambre quelque chose de décent à me mettre sur le dos.

A cause de mon statut à l'école, j'avais ma propre chambre. Normalement, ce privilège était réservé pour les étudiants de cinquième année seulement, mais l'académie s'était dit que je l'avais mérité en voyant que je pourrais très bien être en cinquième année.

Cependant, je pense que mon absence de colocataire serait du au fait que les autres étudiants étaient trop effrayés de passer une nuit dans la même chambre que moi.

Ma chambre était décorée plutôt basiquement, constituée principalement murs dorés et noirs qui allaient de pair avec une couverture de lit dorée. Je l'avais décoré moi-même et j'en adorais chaque aspect. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais laissée avoir une chambre assez grande pour garder les quelques biens qu'ils m'avait permis d'avoir.

Éloignant les souvenirs qui menaçaient d'envahir mon esprit, j'enfilai rapidement un t-shirt bleu marine et de mon short noir de course préféré avec une bande blanche sur le côté.

Sur mon chemin pour sortir, j'attrapai une barre granola, mon Ipod et un bandeau pour empêcher mes cheveux de me retomber devant les yeux pendant ma course. Avant de partir, je m'assurai d'activer le système de sécurité que j'avais installé dans ma chambre pendant ma première année ici.

En gros, le seule manière de gagner l'accès à ma chambre serait d'abord de scanner mes empreintes digitales sur l'écran de ma porte. N'importe quelle empreinte que l'ordinateur ne reconnaitrait pas lancerait immédiatement une recherche dans l'archive de l'école pour savoir qui est en train d'essayer de rentrer dans ma chambre. Une fois que la personne est identifiée, l'ordinateur me préviendrait sur mon téléphone portable en me demandant si je laisse entrer cette personne ou non.

C'était vraiment pratique et ça me faisait moins m'inquiéter d'un vol de mes affaires. Être capable de déjouer même la plupart des enseignants a souvent ses avantages dans cette école.

Plus d'une fois des étudiants plus jeunes et moins matures avaient l'habitude d'essayer d'entrer dans ma chambre en tant que défi dans un jeu d'action ou vérité. Souvent j'attrapai les premières années tenter de déjouer mon système de sécurité.

J'ouvrais la porte pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils fabriquaient, mais une fois qu'il me voyaient ils me regardaient comme une biche prise entre deux feux et déguerpissaient à vitesse grand V.

Pas beaucoup de monde était levé à cet heure ci alors j'avais la piste toute entière à moi toute seule.

C'est une installation agréable, elle est entièrement intérieure avec la face interne de la piste recouverte de matelas pour les cours de combat physique. Je venais ici presque aussi souvent qu'à la bibliothèque. Ici, je pouvais évacuer beaucoup de frustration refoulée sans que personne ne me lance des regards bizarres.

Bon, je recevais toujours des regards bizarres mais ce n'était pas à cause du fait que je me défoulais sur un punching-ball.

Je pris mon Ipod et mis _**Gives You Hell,**_ de The All American Rejects et commençais par des petites foulées.

Dix kilomètres et quarante cinq minutes plus tard, je décidais que je devais finir mon travail et prendre une douche.

Je trainais les pieds jusqu'à ma chambre au deuxième étage de l'école, à peine essoufflé par ma course. Je passais mes doigts sur l'écran et gagnais immédiatement l'accès à ma chambre.

J'attrapais un autre t-shirt (blanc cette fois), un jean confortable et un pull gris à capuche avant de me diriger vers la douche.

J'utilisais mon shampooing aux fraises et lava mon corps avec mon savon au freesia, en prenant bien soin de laver la couche de sueur sur ma peau avant de couper l'eau et de sortir de la douche.

Je me séchai les cheveux et les attachais en un chignon haut, puis continuai à mettre mes vêtements.

Mettant mon téléphone portable dans ma poche, je me dirigeais dehors pour marcher autour du campus afin de trouver quelque chose à faire. C'était le première jour de cours, et mon premier jour officiel en tant qu'étudiante de troisième année.

Lorsque j'atteignis le bout du couloir, je tapais mon numéro d'identification secret et scannai mes empreintes sur l'écran de l'ascenseur. Seules certaines zones étaient ouverte à certaines personnes, qui augmentaient à chaque année que vous passiez à l'Académie Meyer.

La plupart des premières années avait seulement accès à l'étage avec leur dortoir et les niveaux qui incluaient leur salles de classes. Cependant, **moi** j'avais accès aux dix étages plus les niveaux souterrains dont seuls quelques élèves sélectionnés connaissaient l'existence, où j'ai appris qu'il y avait stocké une énorme quantité d'armes utilisées seulement en missions.

L'ascenseur avait huit caméras cachées qui suivaient constamment chacun de vos mouvements et c'est pratiquement impossible d'en trouver une et encore moins toutes les huit.

J'attendis patiemment que l'ascenseur m'emmène au septième étage où étaient stockés tous les ordinateurs. Je n'avais pas récemment vérifié le système de sécurité de l'école ces derniers temps pour des possibles brèches et intrusions, bien que les chances que ça arrive étaient hautement improbables.

A présent, la plupart des étudiant étaient debout. Les premières années faisaient frénétiquement des aller-retour en courant pour trouver la bonne salle de classe, seulement pour s'arrêter net sur place lorsqu'ils me voyaient.

Les nouvelles voyageaient vite dans une école avec si peu d'élèves et les premières années savaient probablement déjà tout sur moi, le super agent secret qui pouvais les tuer en littéralement une seconde.

Ils me fixaient avec des grands yeux tandis que je passais, murmurant à leur voisins. J'entendais occasionnellement un commentaire, la plupart du temps étant , '_**C'est elle,**_ _Bella Swan, le super agent' , _ou maintenant ma préféré '_J'ai entendue dire qu'elle pouvait tuer quelqu'un juste en le regardant __!_'

Après avoir entendu le dernier commentaire, je ne pus retenir ricanement de sortir de ma bouche. Décidant de m'amuser un peu pour une fois, je regardai droit dans les yeux le gars qui avait dit ça et laissai ma bouche se tordre en un grand sourire menaçant.

Lui et ses amis décampèrent du couloir si vite que vous auriez pu penser qu'ils couraient pour une compétition d'athlétisme.

Les autres étudiants plus vieux qui savaient tout sur moi, au assez pour savoir que je n'allais rien leur faire à moins qu'ils ne me provoquent, me virent simplement et me cédèrent le passage. Ça m'allait très bien et je continuais juste mon chemin vers le plus haut niveau de la salle informatique.

Ici, à l'académie Meyer, il y avait deux catégories où l'on pouvait passer son diplôme . La première consistait plus en une approche mentale qu'une approche physique. Les personnes qui choisissaient cette voie concevaient de nouvelle technologie qui pouvait être utilisée par l'Académie et ses agents.

Soit ils travaillaient sur une conception d'un logiciel de piratage, soit la construction de nouvelles armes pour les agents à utiliser sur le terrain. Quoi qu'il en soit, la plupart de ces personnes n'avait pas besoin de quitter le confort et la sécurité de leurs bureaux ou espaces de travail. Nous classions ces personnes comme des constructeurs technologiques, mais nous les surnommons les TC, c'est plus court.

L'autre choix était à l'exact opposé de la voie des TC. C'était bien plus physique et également réparti en deux groupes.

Les membres du premiers groupes étaient aussi connu comme les Gardiens; leur boulot est de protéger. Ils sont envoyés quand l'académie soupçonne une éventuelle attaque sur une personne innocente.

Souvent, c'était quand un tueur à gage est embauché pour tuer quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait de mal. Les Gardiens sont alors envoyés pour protéger la personne tout en restant complètement sous couverture.

Le deuxième groupe d'agents qui choisissent de passer leur diplômes est classé comme les Rôdeurs. Ils font exactement le contraire des Gardiens. Ce sont eux qui sont envoyés pour tuer. Leur travail est de s'assurer rapidement qu'une personne spécifique ne respire plus en un certain laps de temps.

Ils ont le vide et la mentalité qui manque au Gardiens. Tuer des gens n'affecte pas leur conscience et seuls les agents qui n'ont rien à perdre en deviennent un.

Oui, je suis un Rôdeur.

J'ai les compétences que requiert les autres positions, mais j'ai choisi de choisir celle avec le plus de risques. Espérant à moitié que je ne reviendrais pas d'une des missions à laquelle je serais assignée.

Mais je savais que c'était impossible, je suis simplement trop forte à mon job pour gaffer et rentrer à la maison sans avoir finir le travail.

Lorsque je mis les pieds dans la salle informatique, les autres étudiants qui étaient là trouvèrent subitement quelque chose à faire qui n'incluait pas d'être dans la même pièce que moi.

Avec un soupir, je m'approchais de mon ordinateur personnel au fond de la salle.

Le professeur lança un regard interrogatif aux autres étudiants qui essayaient de sortir de la salle tous en même temps, mais une fois qu'il me vit, une lueur de compréhension apparut sur son visage et il retourna à ce qu'il faisait, quoi que ce soit.

Les ordinateurs à l'Académie Meyer étaient dissemblables des autres dans le monde. Ils étaient constitués d'un morceau de verre à la vertical et utilisés comme écrans tactiles. Ils sont complètement transparent mais fait de manière à ce que si vous vous tenez derrière l'ordinateur vous ne pouvez rien voir.

Tout était sans fils, et vous accédez à internet par le Wi-Fi de l'école. La seule manière de s'enregistrer est de scanner votre paume tout entière sur l'écran et ensuite de taper votre code digital d'identification à 16 chiffres.

Je suis la seule dans toute l'histoire de l'académie a avoir jamais été capable de pirater le compte de quelqu'un. Les administrateurs ne sont jamais arrivé à savoir comment je m'y étais prise, ils restaient toujours sur leur gardes, sachant que je pouvais tout savoir de leur vie tout entière en quelques minutes.

Mon système de sécurité affichait qu'il y avait eu une tentative de piratage du système à 1h34 AM ce matin. L'ordinateur fut incapable de me dire ce après quoi ils en étaient; tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ne l'avaient pas eu.

Au milieu de ma tentative de retracer la source originelle du piratage, j'entendis quelque chose de particulier.

"Um-mm-m…Ag-en-t…Sw-an" Je levai la tête pour voir une fille de première année en train de me fixer avec de grands yeux en faisant de l'hyperventilation. _Wow, ça doit être leur nouvelle manière de donner des retenues._

J'acquiesçai pour qu'elle continue.

"L'Ad-minis-trat-eur…A-ro…veutvousparler" Si ce n'est grâce à ma bonne audition, je n'aurais pas été capable de comprendre la dernière partie.

Je soupirais, on aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, effrayée que ma réaction au message lui causerait des dommages.

Pour essayer d'apaiser ses inquiétudes, je lui fis un petit sourire, mais ça a du plus sortir comme une grimace parce qu'elle émit un petit cri et sprinta vers la porte.

Avec un soupir, je me déconnectai de l'ordinateur et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Aro. _Wow, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il me donne une mission si tôt, j'me demande qui je vais devoir tuer cette fois._

Le système de sécurité pour entrer dans le bureau de Aro était très similaire à celui sur ma propre porte. Sauf qu'à la place d'alerter quelqu'un sur son portable qu'une autre personne voulait entrer, le scan de mes empreintes alertait Aro à l'intérieur de son bureau. Il lui disait qui j'étais et lui demandait s'il voulait me laisser entrer ou non.

Une fois que vous avez entré votre numéro d'identification et que vous deviez passer par un scan complet du corps pour s'assurer que c'est vraiment vous et que vous n'êtes qu'une seule personne. Après avoir fini cela, j'entrai dans son bureau me préparant pour ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi.

Il leva les yeux lorsque j'entrais et dit "Bonjour Isabella, ça faisait longtemps"

Je grimaçais à l'utilisation de mon nom complet, mais hochai la tête vers lui et m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui.

Aro était le genre d'homme dont vous ne pourriez jamais deveniez son vrai âge. Il avait l'apparence d'un trentenaire mais semblait avoir la connaissance d'un homme de soixante ans.

Je m'entendais bien avec lui, il n'avait pas peur de moi et savais qu'il était chanceux de m'avoir. Je faisait simplement ce qu'il me demandait et à part des occasionnel attribution de nouvelles mission, nous ne nous parlions jamais.

"Ok, alors Isabella, nous allons essayer quelque chose de différent de ton genre habituel de mission. Tu ne vas peut-être pas apprécier mais écoute moi."

Avec ça, il me tandis un dossier de manille au dessus du bureau. Je le pris avec précaution et l'ouvris.

Je le fermais brutalement dès que je vis ce qui était écrit au dessus en caractère gras.

"VOUS M'ENVOYEZ COMME GARDIEN !" lui hurlai-je dessus, sachant que personne à l'extérieur ne pouvait m'entendre à travers les murs insonorisés.

Il grimaça à ma réaction et fis un mouvement avec ses mains que je pensais être supposé être un geste pour me calmer.

"Les autres administrateurs et moi espérons élargir ton domaine de compétences, voir ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre." dit-il.

"Je suis un Rôdeur pour l'amour du ciel ! C'est comme être rétrogradée! " dis-je plus calmement mais avec autant de férocité qu'avant.

"Non, bien sur que non, tu es juste l'agent le plus parfait que nous ayons pour ce travail. Tu es le seul agent assez jeune pour faire cette mission et te fondre dans la masse." répondit-il.

"Et dans quelle situation cette mission se déroulera-t-elle ?" répliquai-je avec autant d'hostilité que je pus rassembler, j'avais déjà une idée de sa réponse mais j'espérais que pour une fois j'eus tord.

"Le lycée bien sur." dit-il. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je pensais à protester mais je savais que j'avais déjà perdu la bataille. Et au vu de son regard, il le savait aussi.

Je me rassis dans ma chaise avec réticence et tendis la main pour attraper le dossier que j'avais jeté sur son bureau lorsque j'avais crié.

"Alors, qui est le chanceux qui va m'avoir comme garde du corps ?" demandai-je d'un ton boudeur.

"Il vit à Forks, Washington et va au lycée local. Son nom est Edward Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

**J'essaye de traduire un maximum pour rattraper Sufferliness tant que j'ai encore le temps. Les chapitres sont encore relativement courts et je m'aide de sa traduction. Je pense publier le 4eme chapitre demain soir.**

**'Guardian Agent' appartient à Archer24  
><strong>

"_Vol 64 pour Seattle, embarquement immédiat, s'il vous plait, ressemblez toutes vos affaires et préparez votre ticket__."_

Je soupirai et attrapai mon unique bagage qui ne contenait qu'une seule arme parce que les chances d'attaquer quelqu'un dans un avion sont petites, mais toujours possible.

_Au moins, j'ai un vol en première classe_ Je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer devoir être assise des heures coincée entre deux autres personnes. Et avec ma chance, elles se seraient probablement avérées être quelqu'un qui a le mal de l'air, ou une femme avec un môme qui chiale, ou les deux à la fois

Alors que je faisais la queue, je repensais à combien ça avait été facile de passer la sécurité de cet aéroport. _Enfin, c'était facile pour moi. _

J'avais utilisé mon téléphone portable pour désactiver momentanément l'écran qu'ils utilisaient pour voir l'intérieur des bagages. Mais juste un assez petit problème pour laisser passer mon bagage inaperçu puis je l'avais réactivé.

Les armes que je transportais qui n'étaient pas dans le sac avaient été une autre question. J'avais du attacher des couteaux de combats à lancer à mes avant-bras (cachés par mes longues manches et ma veste) et j'avais une arme plus longue attachée dans le dos.

A l'Académie, j'avais passé des semaines au labo pour développer une arme qui pouvait couper comme du métal mis qui n'en était pas. Ça avait été sacrément dur de trouver quelque d'aussi robuste qui ne casserait pas une fois en contact avec quelque chose d'autre. Maintenant, j'avais mes propre armes personnelles qui me permettaient de passer les détecteurs de métaux sans problèmes.

Je tendis mon ticket à la femme de l'autre côté du comptoir et continuai mon chemin vers l'avion, mettant mon sac sur mon épaule.

Je passais les portes du l'avion et vis l'un des deux pilotes me faire un signe de tête, j'acquiesçai en retour. Il était le seul dans cet avion qui connaissait vraiment mon travail et qui savait que je ne faisais pas simplement un voyage innocent à Seattle. L'académie l'avait informé il y a quelques temps pour lui faire savoir que je prenais cet avion, juste ou cas où quelque chose arriverait.

_1A…1B…2A…_ je baissais les yeux sur mon ticket et pris le siège suivant 2B.

Je sortis mon Ipod de mon sac et j'étais en train de regarder ma playlist lorsque j'entendis le plus horrible son du monde

"Ummm…Genre excusez moi , est-ce que quelqu'un saurait, genre, où est le siège 2A ?" Je levais la tête pour voir que cette voix nasale appartenait à une fille de mon âge environ avec le visage recouvert de maquillage et de long cheveux bruns avec trop de produits dedans et un air idiot sur le visage.

Je ricanais pour la personne qui allait être coincé à côté d'elle pendant le voyage. Puis, à ma plus grande horreur, quelqu'un regarda son ticket et désigna le siège à côté du mien.

Je sortis mon tickets pour revérifier que j'étais bien à la bonne place. Mais à ma grande consternation, il disait 2B en gros caractère gras.

Je levais encore les yeux pour la voir essayer de soulever une valise géante et rose fluo jusqu'au petit compartiment au dessus de nos têtes.

_Vous devez vous foutre de moi_ pensais-je

Elle poussa finalement sa valise dans le compartiment et s'assit à côté de moi avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Si j'avais pensé qu'elle allait juste s'assoir à mes côtés en silence, seigneur que j'avais tord.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et dit "Salut ! Moi c'est Jessica! Genre, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Bella" répliquais-je avec peu d'enthousiasme, essayant de lui faire passer le message que je n'avais pas envie de parler avec elle (ou dans son cas crier). Elle avait déjà réussi à réveiller quelques passagers qui dormaient et avait fait les autres tourner la tête pour nous dévisager.

"Oh mon dieu, genre, j'adore trop ce nom! Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas, genre à Seattle ! Je rentre chez moi, genre, pour les vacances, mes parents m'y ont, genre, envoyé !" dit-elle.

"Forks" répondis-je, d'une voix monotone.

"OMG!" hurla-t-elle "Moi aussi ! Je vais à Forks High School, je revient juste pour les vacances d'hiver ! Est-ce que, genre, tu y vas aussi !'' demanda-t-elle.

_Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais me coller une balle dans la tête. Oh, eh bien, elle finira bien par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre. _

"Ouais" marmonnais-je en réponse à sa question.

Elle répondit par un autre cri et continua avec ses 20 (plus une centaine) questions.

Ce furent ainsi que se déroulèrent les 45 minutes suivantes, elle posant des questions, disant le mot ''genre'' après chaque mot. Je n'avais pas pu changer de place parce que l'avion avait déjà décollé et je réfléchissais si oui ou non j'allais casser la fenêtre et sauter.

Je soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes pour se mettre plus de maquillage. Et puis, je fus frappé par un plan brillant.

Je regardais derrière moi pour m'assurer que Jessica était dans la salle de bain et puis tapotai l'épaule d'une hôtesse de l'air qui passait.

Je mis une expression inquiète sur mon visage et dis "Excusez moi, mademoiselle, je m'inquiète vraiment, cette femme qui vient juste d'entrer aux toilettes " Je regardais en direction de la salle de bain au fond et elle suivit mon regard "Elle m'a parlé de son plan pour détourner l'avion. Elle a dit qu'elle avait un couteau dans ces toilettes et j'ai vraiment peur."

A cette dernière partie, le visage de la femme se tourna vivement vers moi avec un expression qui je suis sûre allait de pair avec ma fausse inquiétude.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous occuper de cela, merci de m'avoir prévenue" dit-elle, et ensuite, je l'observais alors qu'elle se précipitait à l'avant de l'avion pour parler un agent de bord masculin qui passait avec nos boissons.

Elle murmura l'information que je lui avais transmise a son oreille et il jeta un coup d'œil vers les toilettes du fond.

Il se dirigea vers le fond, non sans attraper un autre agent de bord pour l'aider.

Je regardais alors que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et que Jessica sortais avec une nouvelle couche de maquillage sur son visage et elle était à présent en train d'examiner ses ongles.

Je vis avec une douce satisfaction les deux agents de bord la plaquer au sol et lui attacher les poignets dans le dos.

Ils la placèrent sur une chase dans le fond et l'un des agents monta la garde pendant que l'autre alla alerter le capitaine.

Pendant ce temps, Jessica resta assise là avec ses poignets liés, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Avec un autre soupir satisfait, je mis mes oreillettes et m'adossai à mon siège, fermant les yeux, laissant ma musique classique couler dans mes oreilles.

_Enfin un peu de paix et de calme._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, l'avion vacillait un peu.

_"Attention à tous les passager, nous traversons une zone de turbulence__"_ dit la voix du pilote à travers l'interphone.

_Sans déconner, Sherlock !  
><em>

"_S'il vous plait, veuillez rester assis, il reste encore une heure environ avant atterrissage à Seattle__."_

Je cherchais dans mon sac et sorti mon portable, pensant que je devrais probablement bosser un peu tant que je le pouvais.

Je l'allumais et y passai le bout de mes doigts, m'enregistrant et de donnant l'accès à tous mes dossiers.

Je décidais que la meilleure façon de commencer la mission serait de regarder la situation comme si j'essayais de tuer cette personne. J'avais besoin de tout savoir de lui, ses habitudes, les endroits et les personnes avec qui il passe le plus de temps.

J'ouvris ma boite mail et téléchargeai le dossier que Aro m'avait envoyé, contenant toutes les informations que j'allais avoir besoin d'apprendre à propos d'Edward.

**Nom **: Edward Anthony Cullen

**Date de naissance**: 3 Mars, 1991 (adopté)

**Localisation actuelle **: Forks, Washington

**Nom de l'école**: Forks High School

**Entourage **: Alice Cullen (Sœur), Emmet Cullen (Cousin), Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Tanya Denali

**Autres :** petit ami de Tanya Denali (actuellement)

La page d'information était suivi d'une photo qui me coupa le souffle.

C'était le gars le plus magnifique que j'avais jamais vu. Il avait les yeux verts brillants qui me captivèrent et un sourire en coin qui j'en suis sûre avait fait s'évanouir beaucoup de filles. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur bronze qui me donnèrent envie d'y passer la main dedans. Je mémorisais chaque partie de son visage, me disant que c'était seulement au cas où je devrais l'identifier rapidement, alors que c'était en réalité parce que je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs.

J'arrêtais finalement de le reluquer pour réaliser que j'avais fixé cette photo pendant plus de dix minutes et que je devrais probablement regarder le reste des informations.

Je jetai un dernier regard à la photo d'Edward, et affichai les informations de la prochaine personne sur la liste.

**Nom **: Mary Alice Cullen

**Date de naissance **: 15 Juillet, 1991 (adoptée)

**Localisation actuelle **: Forks, Washington

**Nom de l'école **: Forks High School

**Entourage **: Edward Cullen (Frère), Emmet Cullen (Cousin), Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale

**Autre :** petite amie de Jasper Hale

La photo qui s'ouvrit ensuite était celle d'une fille qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs en pics et une lueur dans les yeux qui vous donnait l'impression qu'elle savait exactement comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

**Nom **: Emmet Cullen

**Date de naissance **: 25 Septembre, 1991

**Localisation actuelle**: Forks, Washington

**Nom de l'école **: Forks High School

**Entourage **: Alice Cullen (Cousine), Edward Cullen (Cousin), Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale

**Autre:** petit ami de Rosalie Hale

La photo d'Emmet montrait un homme très musclé qui aurait été intimident pour n'importe qui jusqu'à qu'il ai vu l'air de son visage. Il avait des fossettes dans ses joues et un sourire idiot sur les lèvres qui vous laissait savoir qu'il était aussi inoffensif qu'un ours en peluche. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns bouclés.

**Nom **: Jasper Hale

**Date de naissance**: 3 Novembre, 1991

**Localisation actuelle **: Forks, Washington

**Nom de l'école **: Forks High School

**Entourage **: Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale (Sœur).

**Autre:** petit ami de Alice Cullen

Jasper semblait être la personne la plus calme du groupe d'ici là et je pouvais voir qu'il correspondait parfaitement à Alice Cullen. Il avait de long cheveux blonds qui retombaient sur ses yeux bleus.

**Nom **: Rosalie Hale

**Date de naissance **: 3 Novembre, 1991

**Localisation actuelle**: Forks, Washington

**Nom de l'école **: Forks High School

**Entourage **: Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Jasper Hale (Frère)

**Autre:** petite amie d'Emmet Cullen

Rosalie avait l'air... eh bien, elle semblait être... ok, pour dire la vérité, elle avait totalement l'air d'une garce. Son expression disait en gros ''me parle pas''. Elle était magnifique avec des cheveux blonds clairs et une silhouette qu'une top modèle tuerait pour avoir.

**Nom **: Tanya Denali

**Date de naissance **: 3 Mars, 1991

**Localisation actuelle **: Forks, Washington

**Nom de l'école **: Forks High School

**Entourage **: Edward Cullen, Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley

**Autre :** petite amie d'Edward Cullen

Elle avait les cheveux teints en blond jusqu'à la taille et trainait visiblement avec Jessica. Elle avait du maquillage qui recouvrait son visage et un regard, je crois, qu'elle pensait sexy, mais qui était loin de l'être.

Il y avait une dernière note en gras en bas de la page :

**Vous ne devez JAMAIS, en aucunes circonstances, laisser l'une des personnes que vous rencontrerez lors de cette mission, connaître le vrai but de votre présence ici. Bonne chance. **

Je supprimais le dossier, laissant le relai à ma mémoire photographique pour me rappeler de tout ce que je venais de lire et éteins mon ordinateur. Je mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et m'assurais de garder les yeux ouverts cette fois, ce ne serait pas bon si je me rendormais encore.

Une autre demi-heure plus tard à peu près, le pilote nous dit que l'avion allait bientôt atterrir que je le temps était actuellement agréable à Forks. Je regardai par la fenêtre.

_Apparemment, ils pensent qu'un ciel couvert, c'est bien ici._

Plus tard, je sortais de l'avion, voyant deux hommes trainant pratiquement Jessica dehors pour la questionner. Je ricanai pour moi-même et me dirigeai vers mes bagages pour rassembler mes autres armes et affaires.

Mettant mes trois sacs sur un chariot, je le fis rouler à l'extérieur pour attraper un taxi pour Forks. Je fis un signe de main et montai dedans.

Quand je lui dis où je voulais aller, je lui fis un sourire d'excuses et lui montrais que j'avais de l'argent avec moi.

Une fois qu'il eu vu mon paquet de fric, toute son attitude changea et il commença à conduire.

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'arrêta en face de la maison que j'allais utiliser comme ma base. Mon histoire était que j'étais nouvelle à Forks avec mes ''parents'' mais qu'ils allaient être hors de la ville pendant les prochains quelques mois. Ce qui était, à mon avis, le temps que j'étais supposé resté là.

J'attrapai mes sac et payai le chauffeur de taxi. Je l'observai jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin de la rue et allai vers la porte d'entrée. La maison en elle-même était jolie, elle était d'un blanc cassé avec du blanc sur les bords. Elle avait deux étages et avait de petites fenêtres. Elle était parfaite.

La maison pouvait sembler ordinaire, mais elle était loin de l'être. La poignée de porte était un scanner de paume et se déverrouillait à mon toucher.

Je regardai autour de moi et marchai dans le salon qui semblait assez ordinaire dans le cas où quelqu'un jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Je décidai de faire un peu d'exploration.

Il y avait une cuisine complètement équipée, une salle de bain avec quelques placards. Je gardais le garage pour la fin. J'ouvris la porte et sentis ma mâchoire tomber.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une toute nouvelle Maserati GranTurismo argentée. Sur l'un des essuie-glace il y avait une enveloppe avec les clefs et une note qui disait :

_Tu es la bienvenue_

Après avoir inspecté ma nouvelle voiture, je trainais mes sacs d'armes en haut de l'escalier. Il y avait là deux chambres, l'une sera la pièce où je dormirais qui était en fait juste une pièce ordinaire. Et l'autre était une pièce avec trois écrans tactiles haute technologie et une pièce où stocker mes armes.

J'allai d'abord dans la secondes chambre parce que je n'avais pas encore beaucoup de vêtement, j'avais prévu d'aller bientôt faire du shopping.

Dans la deuxième pièce, j'ouvris la penderie et vis à ma grande satisfaction qu'il y avait nombre d'étagères où ranger les différentes armes que j'avais.

Après avoir tout déchargé, des grenades aux teasers qui étaient fournis par l'Académie, j'étais épuisée. J'installai le code de l'alarme et verrouillai la salle puis traversai le couloir pour aller dormir.

J'allais en avoir besoin; demain, j'aillais aller au lycée... encore.


	4. Chapter 4

**'Guardian Agent' appartient à Archer24**

BPOV

Je me réveillais au son de mon radio-réveil qui hurlait dans mes oreilles. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, il affichait 6h15 A.M. Je roulai de mon lit et me levai, frottant mes yeux ensommeillés.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je décidai de vérifier le lycée et mes cours. Après m'être connectée sur mon compte sur mon ordinateur portable, je piratai facilement l'unité principal de l'école et affichait mon dossier. Il disait :

**Isabella Swan**

**Première**

**1er heure -Histoire**

**2eme heure- AP Anglais**

**3eme heure – Education Physique**

**4eme heure – AP Mathématiques**

**Déjeuner**

**5eme heure – AP Musique**

**6eme heure -Biologie**

Ensuite, je sortis l'emploi du temps d'Edward pour remarquer qu'il était identique au mien, ''comme par magie''. Satisfaite, je fermai mon ordinateur.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la douche. J'entrai dedans et utilisai mon shampoing favori à la fraise avec mon gel douche freesia.

Sortant, j'attrapai une serviette et commençai à me sécher les cheveux, des pensées à propos d'aujourd'hui me traversant l'esprit. Je me brossai les dents et retournai dans ma chambre.

Après avoir enfilé un soutient-gorge et des sous vêtements, j'allai dans la salle des armes en face. Je désactivai la sécurité et entrai dans le placard qui contenait toutes mes armes.

Donnant un petit coup sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière, je décidai de commencer par mes couteaux.

J'attrapai mon couteau à lancer préféré avec trois lames de trois centimètre et l'attachai à mon avant bras avec une bande spéciale qui me permettait de relâcher mes dagues dans mes mains lorsque nécessaire.

Ensuite, je m'approchai des étagères qui contenaient mes armes à feu. J'en attrapai une petite et l'accrochais à la face extérieur de ma cuisse

Retraversant le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre, j'enfilai un bas de jogging noir ample pour que mon arme soit dissimulée et un t-shirt rayé gris et noir à manches longues pour cacher mes couteaux. Revérifiant encore que rien n'était apparent je mis mon pull a capuche gris et mes vans blanches.

Après avoir attrapé un élastique pour mes cheveux plus tard (croyez moi, c'est vraiment dur de pourchasser quelqu'un avec vos cheveux qui vous volent devant le visage), je descendis les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine et jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il ne me restait que quelques minutes avant que je doive partir. Je pris une barre granola et cinq dollars pour payer le repas au lycée.

Attrapant mes clefs sur le comptoir, j'allai au garage. L'excitation due au fait d'avoir une nouvelle voiture n'avait pas faibli depuis que j'avais vu la Maserati la nuit dernière.

Je grimpai dedans, la fis démarrer et écoutai le doux son du moteur qui pouvait passer de 0 à 100 km/h en moins de cinq secondes et qui avait un plancher de vitesse de presque 300 km/h. La voiture en elle-même était plutôt discrète comparée au autres Maserati. C'était un belle voiture, mais elle ne rivalisait pas avec d'autres. J'ouvris le garage et fis un grand sourire tandis que je sortais du garage en vitesse.

Connaissant ma conduite, je pouvais arriver au lycée en moins de 5 minutes.

J'arrivai à l'école et garai ma voiture dans une emplacement vide près de l'accueil. Je devais tout de même être pas mal en avance parce qu'il n'y avait pas un chat ici.

Je regardai le lycée, m'attendant à voir un éclair de foudre au dessus comme dans les films d'horreur.

Quand mes parents étaient vivants, j'avais été nouvelle dans un lycée et j'avais quatorze ans. Mais une fois morts, j'avais abandonné et étais allée dans une foyer d'accueil. L'Académie s'était dit que grâce à mes lectures et à mes résultats aux test, j'étais assez intelligente pour ne pas devoir continuer mon éducation au lycée et que je pouvais simplement venir à l'académie.

J'avais maintenant dix-sept ans, et en âge approprié pour être en première. La même promotion qu'Edward.

M'assurant que j'avais mon portable dans la poche (ça ne serait pas bon si quelqu'un le trouvait. Pas qu'il puisse avoir y accès sans mes empreintes digitales), je sortis de la voiture.

Je m'approchais un bâtiment marqué **Bureau d'Administration **et ouvris la porte, étant frappée instantanément par une vague de chaleur.

Je marchai vers le comptoir pour voir une femme, entre quarante et cinquante ans, avec une plaque qui affichait son nom : Mrs. Cope.

Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge, essayant d'attirer son attention loin de son ordinateur. Elle leva brusquement la tête dans ma direction avec un regard irrité sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'un regard de curiosité ne le remplace.

"Salut, je suis la nouvelle étudiante ici, Isabella Swan,." Je dis ça d'un ton morose, voulant sortir de cette pièce mal ventilé le plus vite possible.

"Oh bien sûr !" dit-elle, puis elle farfouilla rapidement dans quelques papiers avant de sortir les bons.

"Voilà ton emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et un papier avec ton numéro et ta combinaison de casier." J'attrapai les papier qu'elle me tendait même si je n'avais besoin d'aucun d'entre eux puisque je savais déjà quels étaient mes cours et que mon numéro de casier était le 1023. Qui était 'par coïncidence' situé à deux casiers en dessous de celui d'Edward.

Je me tournai pour partir mais elle dit "Oh attends ! J'ai presque oublié, voilà un papier que tu dois faire signer par tous tes professeurs et à me rendre en fin de journée."

"Génial" dis-je sarcastiquement mais elle dut penser que j'étais sérieuse parce qu'elle me sourit et dit "Passe une bonne première journée !" _Uh huh…comme si ça allait arriver._

Je poussais la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un parking bien plus rempli et un groupe de 5 garçons qui entouraient ma voiture, bavant pratiquement dessus. Apparemment, ma voiture n'était pas aussi discrète que je le pensais.

Je soupirai et marchai vers eux. "Excusez moi mais pensez vous que vous pouvez arrêter de baver sur ma voiture assez longtemps pour que je puisse rentrer dedans ?"

A cela, tous tournèrent brusquement leur tête dans ma direction.

"C'est ta voiture ! Tu as une foutue Maserati ! As-tu la moindre idée de combien cette voiture est génial !''

"Oui, je suis consciente du combien ma voiture est géniale. Maintenant pouvez vous vous bougez, s'il vous plait, pour que je puisse y entrer ?" dis-je, un peu exaspérée à présent. Ils semblèrent comprendre et reculèrent doucement de quelques pas comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que la voiture disparaisse s'ils clignaient des yeux.

Je soupirai, déverrouillai la voiture et montai dedans. Je reculai doucement en faisant attention à ne pas écraser l'un des admirateurs de ma voiture.

Je suivis les autres voiture dans le lots d'étudiants et me garai dans un autre emplacement vide à côté d'un Volvo argentée qui était la deuxième plus belle voiture après la mienne.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis.

_Okay maintenant, trouver Edward._

Je passai par les doubles portes du couloir du lycée en prétendant de lire mon plan du lycée même si je savais déjà où tout était. Beaucoup de personnes me fixaient et murmuraient, le mot ''la nouvelle'' revint pas mal de fois dans leurs conversations. Je les ignorai et décidai de me diriger vers mon casier, pariant que c'était là qu'Edward avait le plus de chances de se trouver avant les cours.

J'avais raison, appuyé contre son casier se trouvait Edward Cullen. La personne que j'étais engagée pour protéger et ses lèvres étaient collés avec nulle autre que Tanya Denali, sa petite amie (actuellement), c'est ce qu'avait dit le dossier que j'avais lu en tous cas. Ses mains à elle étaient derrière sa nuque, les rapprochant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, tandis que ses mains à lui étaient dans le bas de son dos. Il ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste à l'embrasser qu'elle l'était elle.

Tout d'un coup, il arrêta de l'embrasser et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Sa photo ne lui rendait pas justice, il était au delà de la perfection. Il était plus un dieu qu'un humain et je sentis quelque chose s'agiter dans le creux de mon estomac, mais je me dis juste que c'était parce que j'avais faim.

Alors que je m'approchai de lui, je remarquai que ses yeux n'étaient plus de ce vert brillant comme ils l'étaient sur la photo, mais à présent d'une couleur plus sombre, presque noire.

Je détournai le regard de ses yeux et remarquai Tanya attraper sa tête avec ses deux mains en plissant les lèvres, essayant de le faire continuer ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il ne me voit.

Je ne pus arrêter le ricanement qui s'échappa de ma bouche alors que je passais devant eux, cette scène était bien trop amusante.

Tanya sembla me remarquer pour la première fois et se tourna pour me lancer un regard noir.

Si ce n'était le fait que je pourrais facilement la tuer avant même qu'elle n'ai plus cligner des yeux, j'aurais pu être vraiment intimidée. Son visage était recouvert de maquillage et elle avait mis un rouge à lèvres rouge pétant, elle correspondait parfaitement à la photo de son profil.

Je lui rendis juste un doux sourire et marchai à grands pas vers mon premier cours, ignorant mon casier pur l'instant.

EPOV

Je me roulais sur le côté et frappai le bouton sur mon réveil qui affichait 6h45.

Je grognai mais le levai quand même; attrapant les vêtement que j'avais prévu de porter aujourd'hui je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et pris ma douche.

Après en avoir pris soin, je laissais mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre, ne leur donnant même pas un coup de peigne. J'étais l'un des très rare gars qui pouvait faire le look ''vient juste de sortir du lit''.

Bon sang, je pouvais faire n'importe quoi avec mes cheveux et les filles me courraient toujours après. Mais c'est ce que je suis. Edward Cullen, Mr Populaire et séduisant. J'étais bourré de fric et j'avais toutes les filles que je voulais. J'enfilai une paire de jean baggy, un t-shirt et un pull à capuche noir.

Je fus tiré de mes rêveries par un coups fort à la porte.

"EDWARD CULLEN SORS DE LA MAINTENANT ! ON DOIT ALLER AU LYCÉE !" J'aurais pu reconnaitre la voix de ma sœur Alice n'importe où.

Elle avait beau être petite, vous ne voulez pas l'énerver, croyez moi.

J'ouvris la porte pour al voir fulminer. "Pourquoi tu veux aller au lycée à ce point ?" lui demandai-je.

"Parce que j'ai un bon présentement à propos d'aujourd'hui." répondit-elle.

"Si tu le dis Alice." dis-je en baillant, toujours pas bien réveillé.

"Oh, ça me rappelle, tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai surpris Tanya quitter la maison à 1h30 ce matin !"

"Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste dormir" dis-je avec un ton insolent.

"N'as-tu donc donc aucune décence, je veux dire, tu viens de rompre avec Becky ou quel que soit son nom, il y seulement a quatre jours."

"Nous n'avons rien fait, et en plus, c'est pas comme si papa s'en préoccupait." _Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en était préoccupé un jour._

"Qu'importe, sache juste qu'un jour tu vas craquer pour quelqu'un qui elle ne craquera pas devant ta belle gueule d'ange." dit-elle en m'enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine.

"Ha ! Alice, tu es tellement drôle. Comme si une fille ne pouvait pas tomber sous mon charme." dis-je complétement sérieux.

Elle fit mine de s'étrangler et dit, "Rejoins moi juste dans la voiture dans environ cinq minutes."

"Ouais, c'est bon" dis-je alors que je lui fermais la porte au nez. Je m'approchai de mon bureau et attrapai mon portable, remarquant avec une grimace que j'avais huit appels manqués de Tanya et trois messages vocaux.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ressortais avec elle; elle n'embrassait même pas très bien. J'étais déjà sorti avec toutes les belles filles du lycée, certaine d'entre elle deux fois.

Je saisis mon sac à dos noir et descendis les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Alice était déjà là, tapant impatiemment du pied à côté de ma Volvo, attendant que je l'ouvre.

Dès qu'elle entendit le 'click' des portes qui se déverrouillent, elle sauta dedans avec une expression qui disais à peu près _Je vais te tuer si tu n'entres pas dans cette voiture TOUT DE SUITE !_

Je soupirai et m'engageai pour sortir hors de l'allée.

J'aimais ma voiture plus que n'importe quelles de mes copines, et croyez moi, j'en ai eu beaucoup. Mon père était un Chef de Direction extrêmement riche d'une entreprise de plusieurs millions de dollars, me permettant ainsi de posséder la voiture de mon choix.

Durant toute mon enfance, il n'a jamais été là, laissant le relais aux nounous qu'il engageait pour s'occuper de ma sœur et moi. Ma mère mourut lorsque j'étais petit, elle était celle qui avait voulu des enfants et qui avait convaincu mon père de nous adopter Alice et moi, mais une fois qu'elle fut morte, mon père a cessé d'être présent dans nos vies. Il n'était en fait jamais à la maison et je ne le voyais seulement que probablement une fois toutes les quelques semaines si j'avais de la chance.

Peut-être était-ce l'absence de réel parents qui avait fait ce que j'étais devenu : un joueur égoïste qui ne sortait avec les filles pour les jeter une semaine plus tard. Parfois, je me demandais quel genre de personne j'aurais pu être, mais après, j'allais juste prendre une autre fille et oublier ça.

"Peut-être est-ce le fait qu'il y a un nouvel élève aujourd'hui." dit Alice doucement à elle-même. .

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'nouvel élève' ?" lui demandais-je avec une expression confuse, je n'avais rien entendu à propos d'un nouvel arrivant.

"Il va y avoir un nouvel élève qui va étudier à Forks High aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon par contre." dit-elle en regardant par le fenêtre.

"Huh" fut ma réponse alors que je me garais dans une place de parking.

Alice s'arracha de sa petite contemplation, sauta hors de la voiture et commença à regarder les alentours, mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle ne put trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

"Zut, il n'est pas encore la." dit-elle, maintenant boudeuse.

"Tu vois, c'est ça qu'on reçoit quand on arrive ici trop rapidement, on a même battu le petit nouveau." lui dis-je en secouant la tête.

"Ugh très bien, je vais aller voir si Jasper est arrivé, je pense avoir vu sa voiture par là-bas." Elle me fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers l'une des salles de classe.

Je verrouillai ma voiture, m'assurant qu'elle ai bien 'bipé' et dirigeai vers le lycée. Je décidai de prendre quelques trucs dans mon casier avant d'aller en cours d'histoire.

Alors que je me concentrai pour entrer ma combinaison, je sentis deux mains manucurée sur mes yeux et une haute voix nasillarde dire, "Devine qui c'est !"

_Hmm, je me le demande _pensai-je sarcastiquement.

"Bonjour Tanya." dis-je, me retournant pour voir une moue sur son visage qui, j'en étais sûr, était sensé être mignonne, mais qui ne l'était clairement pas, elle était visiblement énervée que j'avais réussi à deviner que c'était elle. _Qui d'autre a une voix aussi énervante que la tienne ? _

Avant que je ne puisse caser un autre mot, sa bouche se pressait conter la mienne, je la laissais m'embrasser avec réticence, je mis mes mains dans ma bas de son dos et elle entoura ses bras autour de mon cou pour presser encore plus son corps contre le mien. Ça_ devient vraiment fatiguant, je dois terminer cette relation bientôt, elle devient vraiment collante. _

Je sentis quelqu'un me fixer et leva les yeux pour voir qui c'était et retint un hoquet de surprise.

C'est là que je la vit, elle devait être la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu.

C'était comme regarder ces scènes de films quand la fille entre en marchant au ralenti avec ses cheveux qui volent au vent pendant que tous les mecs la fixent avec convoitise. Ouaip, c'était exactement comme ça et je notai que je n'étais pas le seul gars qui la regardait.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et c'était comme si tout le monde avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, comme si une sorte de corde invisible me faisait se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui arrivaient au milieu de son dos et un visage en forme de cœur. Les vêtements qu'elle portait ne révélaient rien du tout mais ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté naturelle.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait encore, je remarquai qu'elle avait des yeux bruns des plus magnifiques où je semblais me noyer et des lèvres pleines qui étaient d'une couleur rose pâle. Elle ne portait pas ne maquillage mais l'avait enlevé contrairement à la plupart des filles. Tandis que je regardai ses traits, je sentis quelque chose remuer dans mon ventre et j'étais sûr que ça ne venait pas juste du baiser de Tanya.

Je fus tiré de ma transe par un ricanement qui s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle passa devant moi. Confus, je détournai le regard et remarquai que Tanya lui lançait un regard noir, l'expression de son visage me fit même un peu peur à **MOI** mais lorsque je regardai la magnifique fille une fois encore, elle rendit juste un doux sourire à Tanya et continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin du couloir.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de ma vue, le temps sembla reprendre son cours et je regardais autour de moi pour voir la plupart des étudiants mâles fixant la direction que la fille venait juste de prendre, bavant pratiquement.

C'était remarquablement silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'un des gars demanda "C'était qui **elle **!"

Quelques unes des autres mecs qui se tenaient aux environs haussèrent les épaules, perdus.

Puis Alice arriva, trainant Jasper, et me sauta dessus.

"Hey Edward." dit-elle, ignorant complétement Tanya, qui essayait toujours de me faire l'embrasser encore. "Devine quoi !"

"Quoi ?" dis-je, à l'ouest, pensant toujours à la mystérieuse fille d'avant, fixant l'endroit où elle était partie.

"La nouvelle fille-" Ma tête se tourna brusquement vers son visage à la mention de cela "-son nom est Bella et elle est dans ton premier cours."

_OUI ! Enfin une nouvelle qui avec qui sortir ! Je veux dire, franchement, elle doit être exactement comme les autres filles avec qui se suis sorti avec cette apparence. N'est-ce pas ? _

* * *

><p><strong>J'en connais un qui va être déçu...<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Guardian Agent' appartient à Archer 24**

BPOV

Je toquai doucement à la porte de mon cours d'Histoire et entrai.

Un homme vers la fin de la quarantaine leva les yeux de son journal et dit : ''Ah, vous devez être Isabella Swan, la nouvelle élève. _Génial, un nouvel étudiant qui va s'endormir pendant mes cours_" Il marmonna la dernière partie pour lui-même et avec ma bonne audition, je le compris.

Je répondis au commentaire que j'étais supposé avoir entendu par un simple hochement de tête et m'approchai de son bureau. J'avais besoin qu'il signe le papier que je devais rendre en fin de journée.

Tandis que j'avançai, je remarquai qu'il faisait le mot croisé quotidien et qu'il semblait coincé sur un mot. Je lui mis le papier sous le nez et il grommelai mais pris néanmoins un stylo.

Pendant qu'il le signai, je lus la question à l'envers (Un mot de 6 lettre pour un fusil très puissant développé pour les militaires) et souris devant la facilité de cette question.

"Excusez moi monsieur mais je me demandais où je dois m'assoir, étant donné que je suis nouvelle." lui demandai-je d'un ton suffisant.

"N'importe où, ce sera bien." soupira-t-il, "Je change les élèves de place aujourd'hui de toutes façons. Oh et Ms. Swan, je ne tolère aucun mauvais comportement dans ma salle de classe alors choisissez votre place avec précaution" me dit-il d'un ton strict.

Je levai juste un sourcil, attrapai le papier qu'il me tendait et me tournai pour partir.

Puis, me rappelant des mots croisés, je me fis demi-tour.

"Oh, et monsieur, le mot que vous cherchez est 'sniper''." lui dis-je, pointant les mots croisé du doigt avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

Il me regarda avec surprise et fit tourner le mot que je lui avais dit dans sa tête. Il grommela lorsqu'il réalisa que j'avais raison et écrit la réponse.

Souriant toujours narquoisement, je partis me chercher un place au fond de la classe, rien que pour l'énerver.

J'avais le sentiment que je n'allais pas très bien m'entendre avec ce professeur durant mon temps à Forks High.

J'avais été assise à ma place durant littéralement une minute lorsque la cloche sonna. Je déglutis et me préparais pour mon enfer personnel.

Les autres étudiants entrèrent mais s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils me virent assise au fond.

Il regardèrent la plan de classe sur le bureau du professeur pour voir leur nouvelle place, tout en me fixant en même temps, murmurant occasionnellement à leur voisins.

_Wow c'est exactement comme l'Académie Meyer, et ces gens ne savent même pas qui je suis.  
><em>

Je remarquai que beaucoup de garçons avaient l'air de froncer les sourcils après qu'ils aient vu où le professeur les avaient placé.

Le siège à côté de moi continua d'être inoccupé j'avais le pressentiment de savoir exactement qui allait s'assoir là.

Et bien sûr, dès que cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, Edward Cullen en personne passa la porte quelque secondes avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Je remarquai immédiatement que toutes les filles se redressèrent, essayèrent d'arranger leur cheveux et sortirent leurs miroirs pour peaufiner leur maquillage. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant elles et retournai mon regard vers Edward.

Ses yeux balayèrent la salle de classe comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, mais ils s'arrêtèrent une fois qu'ils se posèrent sur moi. Une fois qu'il me vit entrain de le regarder, un sourire en coin s'étira sur son visage et s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait être assis à côté de moi.

Toujours en souriant largement, il s'approcha du siège à côté de moi et s'assit, jetant son sac au sol.

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir que je recevais des regards noirs de la part des filles de toutes les directions.

_Wow, a peine hostiles._

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé à leur nouvelles places, ils commencèrent à parler au personnes à côté.

Edward, toujours souriant d'un air suffisant, se tourna vers moi et dit; "Hey, je suis Edward; mais tu le sais probablement déjà, même si t'es nouvelle."

_Vous êtes sérieux ? Pourrait-il être encore plus égocentrique ? _

"Mmhmm" dis-je lentement en guise de réponse sans le regarder.

Il sourit et continua à me parler.

"Oh bien, donc tu as entendu parler de moi, j'ai entendu dire que les filles m'appréciaient après avoir passé une journée avec moi, ou parfois même une nuit." dit-il et puis, il me fit un clin d'œil. Je me retins de le bâillonner.

"Oh, elles ont du parler de quelqu'un d'autre, parce que tout ce que je vois ici, c'est un abruti égoïste." dis-je, le regardant finalement, et retournai à scanner la salle comme avant.

_Bien sûr, je me retrouve coincée à m'occuper du plus grand crétin de Washington. _

Ma réponse sembla le choquer et le sourire arrogant sur son visage commença doucement à se faner. Et juste quand je pensais qu'il avait fini de me parler, un sourire suffisant apparu sur son visage.

"Alors, tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir ? Je peux faire en sorte que ça en vaille la peine." dit-il de façon suggestive, toujours souriant comme un sombre crétin.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Franchement, il devait plaisanter !

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?" dis-je en me tournant vers lui. De plus, qui voudrait sortir avec **moi** ?

Une expression confuse pris place sur son visage devant mon éclat de colère. J'avais le sentiment qu'aucune fille ne l'avait jamais vraiment rejeté avant.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il doucement "T'es lesbienne ou quoi ?"

"Non, en fait, je suis juste entrain de te rejeter. Je te dis ça parce que je peux dire que ça ne t'es pas arrivé souvent." dis-je, désignant les autres filles qui le fixait ouvertement en rêvassant.

"En plus, je viens littéralement juste de te voir rouler un patin à une fille dans le couloir !" lui dis-je d'un ton féroce tout bas parce que quelques personnes commençaient à regarder par là.

Et puis le regard arrogant revint sur son visage et il dit; "Oh, donc tu es jalouse, ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive tout le temps aux filles quand je suis près de quelqu'un de joli."

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ce ça me fait me demander s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils paraissaient l'être, mais j'arrêtais d'y penser à son dernier commentaire.

"De plus, tu es visiblement attirée par moi, tu joues juste la difficile à avoir." dit-il avec un sourire arrogant, s'adossant à sa chaise.

Je voulais le lui effacer de son visage avec mon poing. Mais hélas, je finirais probablement par le tuer ce qui serait l'opposé de ma présence ici, pensais-je avec un soupir.

A la place, je serrai les dents et dit; "Edward, je ne veux **PAS **sortir avec toi !"

Mon éclat fut accueilli par un silence et je regardai autour de moi pour voir toute la classe, moins le professeur qui s'en fichait, me fixer ouvertement bouche bée.

Toutes les filles me dévisageaient comme si je venais juste de jeter un collier en diamants à la poubelle, et tous les gars me regardaient avec une expression choquée sur le visage. Je jure qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Je me rassis sur ma chaise avec embarras et mon visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je viens de foutre, je ne perd jamais mon calme comme ça. _

Dieu merci, le professeur vint a ma rescousse en commençant finalement le cours.

Je pris silencieusement des notes sur ce qu'il disait, pendant qu'Edward restait simplement assis sur son siège en regardant droit devant lui. Mon rejet avait du le choquer, parce qu'il semblait être en plein débat intérieur avec lui-même.

Ce fut ainsi que se déroula le reste de l'heure, Edward ne dit jamais rien d'autre mais me jetait occasionnellement un coup d'œil quand il pensait que je ne regardais pas.

Finalement, la cloche sonna et Edward se précipita hors de la classe alors que la plupart des gens ne s'étaient même pas levés de leurs sièges.

Je suppose qu'il ne savait pas que j'allais être dans son prochain cours aussi.

EPOV

J'attrapai mes affaires et me rua hors de la salle de classe aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Je me dépêchai d'aller à mon prochain cours, Anglais, et m'assis à ma place avec un soupir de soulagement.

_Elle est obligé de jouer la dur à avoir, je veux dire, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Ouais, je parie que quand elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec moi, c'était juste pour faire croire aux autres qu'elle n'avait pas craqué sur moi. _

_Mais c'est ridicule, franchement, qui ne craquerait pas pour moi. _

Alors que je pensais cela, l'objet de mes pensées en personne passa la porte et parla au professeur.

_Ouaip, à la fin de la journée, elle me mangera dans la main; comme toutes les autres filles de ce lycée._

Je ne pus pas user de mon charme et essayer de l'éblouir tout de suite parce qu'elle était assise à l'autre bout de la classe, à l'opposé de moi.

Et faire passer des petits mots serait aussi incroyablement difficile, si le professeur lit un de ces trucs que je voulais lui dire; ça ne serait pas bon.

Alors mon plan était de la traiter comme toutes les autres filles de cette école, et très bientôt, elle sera juste une autre proie à mon tableau de chasse. Par ailleurs, j'aime une bonne chasse.

BPOV

Dieu merci, Edward se contint durant l'Anglais, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter encore ce qu'il s'était passé en Histoire.

Il y avait une pause de dix minutes avant notre prochain cours, Éducation Physique. Mon cours préféré.

_Ahhh, enfin un endroit où évacuer toute ma frustration. Dommage que nous devons porter des uniformes par contre. _

Cette dernière pensée me fit piler net lorsque je me dis que les armes deviendraient très visibles si je ne portais qu'un short et un t-shirt.

Après être entrée au gymnase, je me dirigeai tout droit vers le bureau que je supposais être celui du professeur.

Je toquai à la porte en partie ouverture et entendit un ''Entrez'' bourru.

Je poussai la porte grande ouverte et fus saluée par la vue d'un homme à la fin de la trentaine qui portait un sweat-shirt qui disait FORKS HIGH et un pantalon de jogging bleu.

"Salut, je suis la nouvelle élève, Isabella Swan." dis-je.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, laisse moi te trouver un uniforme pour le cours."

Il fouilla dans quelques boites sur le sol de son bureau et me tendis un short et un t-shirt.

"En fait monsieur, je me demandais si je pouvais avoir un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt à manche longue à la place." Devant son regard intrigué je continuai "J'attrape froid très facilement."

Il sembla le gober et fouilla encore une fois dans ses boites avec réticence.

Il me tendis un t-shirt à manche longue et un pantalon de survêt' qui disait Forks High en grande lettre.

"Ils sont probablement un peu trop grand pour toi, je donne habituellement les bas de jogging au garçons alors je prends des tailles plus grandes." me dit-il.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera parfait. Merci." répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte et allant vers les vestiaires.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je marchai vers le casier qu'on m'avait assigné et le déverrouillai.

Je regardais autour pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ici et retirai rapidement les vêtements qui recouvraient mes armes.

J'entendis une bruit de conversation distant qui devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde et j'enfilai rapidement le t-shirt à manches longues et le pantalon. Je venais de finir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que Tanya et ses commères débarquèrent.

Ces filles étaient juste aussi mauvaise que celles qui se moquaient de moi lorsque j'avais été au lycée la dernière fois, avant que je ne sois un agent. Elles étaient toues gâtées et peinturlurées de multiples couches de maquillage.

Elles s'arrêtèrent une fois qu'elles furent à un mètre cinquante de moi.

"Oh regardez, c'est la nouvelle." dit Tanya d'une voix nasillarde qui me donna envie de me boucher les oreilles.

"C'est pas elle qui a décliné l'invitation d'Edward." dit l'une des filles qui l'avait suivie.

Ça mit Tanya en colère, et ça me rappela encore qu'elle était la petite amie ''actuelle'' d'Edward.

"La ferme Lauren; Edward ne l'a pas invité à sortir, elle répand juste des rumeurs pathétiques." dit Tanya en réponse au commentaire de la fille. Puis elle se retourna vers moi avec un regard noir glacial.

"Écoute la nouvelle, t'es nouvelle-" _merci, tu avais déjà établi ce point_"-alors je vais être gentille et de dire ça lentement RESTE-LOIN-D'EDWARD. Il est à moi."

Puis une petite voix qui sonnait comme une cloche intervint de derrière Tanya; "Oh Tanya, lâche lui la grappe, on sait tous qu'Edward va finir par te larguer dans la semaine."

"Il ne le fera pas ! Il n'a juste pas réalisé que je suis la fille parfaite pour lui, et d'ailleurs, tu es juste jalouse parce qu'il ne sortira pas avec toi." rétorqua Tanya.

"Ok Tanya, laisse moi te dire ça lentement pour que même quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que toi comprenne, EDWARD-EST-MON-FRÈRE, CA serait illégal si je sortais avec lui. De plus, il ne sort qu'avec des bimbos" dit la voix ressemblant à une cloche que je réalisais appartenir à Alice, la fille du dossier que j'avais lu.

Tanya sembla réfléchir sur ce qu'avait dit Alice, puis eu l'air d'enfin réaliser qu'elle venait de se faire insulter et elle fulmina jusqu'à l'endroit où j'assumais être son casier, suivie par les autres filles.

Maintenant que Tanya était partie, je pus finalement voir Alice, et compris ensuite pourquoi ça avait été si difficile avant. Elle était minuscule.

Son visage était exactement comme sa photo et elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante.

Elle était très belle et sautilla jusqu'à moi avec grâce.

"Salut, je suis Alice !" dit-elle d'une voix pétillante.

"Bella." répondis-je d'un ton simple que semblait pathétique à côté de son ton plein d'entrain.

Mon ton apathique ne sembla pas la perturber du tout et elle continua de me parler.

"Ignore Tanya et sa suite, elle pensent qu'elles possèdent le lycée." dit-elle en regardant dans la direction que je autres filles venaient de prendre.

Je restais juste silencieuse, me demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était encore en train de me parler, la plupart des gens auraient déjà arrêté à présent. _Elle comprendra bien un moment ou a un autre et elle m'évitera comme tout le monde. _

Puis elle se tourna vers moi avec une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux qui me mis immédiatement sur mes gardes.

"Alors dis moi, est-ce que c'est vrai ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin en regardant ses ongles; même si son ton était innocent, je pouvais entendre qu'elle mourrait de curiosité.

"Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?" dis-je même si je savais exactement de quoi elle parlait.

Oubliant complétement la tactique subtile et innocente, elle leva les yeux sur moi et s'exclama, "Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as dit 'non' à Edward Cullen, mon frère, le gars que tout le monde sauf moi prend pour un dieu, lorsqu'il t'a invitée à sortir ?"

Toujours un peu appréhensive à ce que serait sa réponse, j'acquiesçai simplement en guise de réponse.

Elle me surpris encore plus lorsqu'elle me sauta dessus en me prenant dans ses bras.

Personne ne m'avais jamais pris dans ses bras avant, alors je restais plantée là, les bras sur les côtés avec un expression choquée sur le visage.

Elle arrêta de m'embrasser lorsqu'elle réalisa que je ne lui rendais pas son étreinte et que je n'étais probablement pas confortable avec elle qui m'étreignait.

"Désolée, c'est juste que personne n'a **jamais **rejeté Edward. Et je suis tellement contente d'enfin trouver quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas corrompu avec son charme supposé irrésistible." me dit-elle en souriant.

"Dieu merci, tu es dans ma classe. J'allais devenir folle avec les bimbos blondes et mon frère qui me tapent sur les nerfs." dit-elle avec un grognement "Mais maintenant, je t'ai toi, et je peux dire qu'on va devenir de très bonnes amies." dit-elle en le souriant.

"Okay" dis-je avec précaution.

"Oh zut ! La cloche va sonner !" dit-elle, puis elle se précipita vers son casier qui était en dessous du mien et balança ses vêtement dedans. Ensuite, elle attrapa ma main et me traina hors du vestiaire.

Il y avait environ vingt personnes dans la classe, la plupart étant des garçons.

Je vis Edward adossé contre le mur du gymnase, discutant avec quelque amis et Tanya et ses disciples assises dans les gradins, essayant d'attirer son attention. Elles échouaient misérablement.

Edward portait le t-shirt avec le logo du lycée qui était assez serré pour montrer les muscles de son torse et de ses bras; je détestais l'admettre, mais Edward était beau. Tanya et sa suite, c'était une toute autre question.

Les uniformes qu'elles portaient était plus de la lingerie Victoria Secret. Les shorts étaient si petits que vous auriez très bien pu les appeler sous-vêtement. Et les t-shirts étaient coupés de façon à montrer leurs ventres.

Je vis Alice lever les yeux devant elles, et puis elle me tira de l'autre côté des gradins et me fis assoir à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi et dit, "Je savais que ça aller arriver ! Je savais qu'un jour, quelqu'un allait l'envoyer bouler ! Je suis tellement contente ! Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'il pète plus haut que son cul, il a besoin d'être remis à sa place ! C'est vraiment une bonne personne une fois que tu le connais, mais il préfèrent juste rouler des pelles aux filles plutôt que de leur parler."

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite et j'avais du mal à la suivre alors je restais juste assise là avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle continuait de parler sans même respirer.

"Uh oh, maintenant, je parie qu'il pense que tu joues juste la difficile à avoir. C'est mauvais, maintenant, il va agir encore plus comme un crétin envers toi qu'avant. Mais je comprends totalement pourquoi il t'a invité à sortir" finit-elle en me regardant d'un air entendu.

Ce qu'elle avait dit me troubla; "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je comprend pourquoi il t'a invité à sortir'?"

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et me désigna de la main comme si c'était supposé vouloir dire quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle vit que je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, elle dit ; "Tu ne te vois pas clairement, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je lui répondis juste avec un autre regard confus, elle était sur le point de continuer lorsque le professeur d'EP entra pour commencer le cours.

"Ok, tout le monde écoute, on va faire du volleyball aujourd'hui, mais d'abord, les gars je veux que vous fassiez quatre tours de gymnase."

_Wow, il doit être un prof sympa, il les fait à peine courir._

Cependant, mes pensées furent contredites pas le son de tous les autres élèves grognant et se levant lentement de là où ils étaient assis.

"Fais gaffe Bella, Edward et les autres mecs vont utiliser ça comme une opportunité pour chercher à t'épater." me murmura Alice.

Et bien évidement, Edward passa devant moi, suivis de son groupe d'ami, et sourit de ce sourire confiant et suffisant.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis plutôt rapide moi-même." dis-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la ligne de départ avec Alice suivant derrière moi avec une expression suspicieuse sur le visage.

Je remarquai que nous étions les deux seules filles qui allaient courir et que les autres filles étaient toujours assises sur les gradins en jouant avec leurs cheveux.

Il y avait environ douze personne qui couraient au total et nous nous alignâmes tous, nous préparant pour le signal de départ donné par le coach.

Edward avait décidé de m'énerver encore plus et s'était placé juste à côté de moi.

"Hey Bella, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller t'assoir dans les gradins avec les autres filles. Je suis sûr que tu auras une bien meilleure vue de moi de là haut." dit-il d'un ton arrogant.

Alice m'empêcha de donner à son frère un œil au beurre noir en s'avançant ; "Edward, arrête de te la jouer et arrête de traiter Bella comme une bimbo."

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire quelque chose pour répondre à son commentaire.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, je suis sûre que ma vue sera parfaite d'ici. N'importe qui peut repérer ton égo à des kilomètres à la ronde." rétorquais-je.

Il rogna et le sourire d'Alice s'élargit encore plus qu'avant.

Le professeur souffla dans le sifflet et nous partîmes.

Edward était vraiment rapide, ses pas étaient longs et gracieux, presque comme un chat. Il avait visiblement beaucoup couru ou faisait parti d'une équipe de sport du lycée. Ouaip, il était définitivement rapide.

Mais je l'étais plus encore.

Mes foulées n'étaient pas aussi longues que les siennes mais étaient bien plus rapide. Sans trop me pousser jusqu'au maximum de mon potentiel, je restais proche derrière lui, attendant patiemment le moment parfait.

Nous avions distancé le reste de la classe et très bientôt nous fûmes dans notre second tour.

Edward n'avait toujours aucune idée que j'étais juste derrière lui, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir où j'étais, il fut un peu surpris.

L'expression sur son visage était inestimable lorsqu'il réalisa que je n'étais pas extrêmement loin derrière lui comme il s'attendait à ce que je sois.

Je sentis que c'était le bon moment pour le dépasser et j'accélérai ma vitesse.

Il m'observa, choqué, alors que je gagnais du terrain et le dépassai ensuite.

Je terminai les tours restant en un rien de temps et m'adossai contre le mur du gymnase, à peine essoufflée par ma course. Le coach regardait son chronomètre avec de grands yeux, n'en revenant pas que je puisse courir aussi vite.

_Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du courir aussi vite que ça. _

Edward finit peu de temps après moi, mais fut un très mauvais perdant et alla s'assoir dans les gradins, son plan pour m'impressionner s'étant retourné contre lui.

_Finalement, je pense que ça valait le coup._

Alice s'approcha de moi, hors d'haleine après quelques minutes avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

"Comment t'as fait ça ! C'était incroyable !" me demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

"Faire quoi ?" Je décidai de jouer les idiotes et voir si je pouvais faire comme si ce n'était pas grand chose.

"Me prend pas pour une truffe ! Tu viens juste de battre Edward à la course ! C'est le coureur le plus rapide de l'école !" me hurlai-t-elle. Je remarquai alors que beaucoup d'autres élèves de la classe me fixait avec incrédulité.

Je haussais simplement les épaules parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver une bonne excuse pour le moment.

"Ok, comme je l'ai dit avant, nous allons faire du volleyball. Je vais vous répartir en deux équipes de six."

Les équipes finirent pas être moi, Alice, et quatre autres gars que Alice désigna comme Mike, Tyler, Ben et Eric. Edward était dans l'autre équipe avec cinq autres mecs dont les noms m'importaient peu. Et bien sûr, Tanya et sa bande restèrent juste sur les côtés en encourageant Edward.

Le jeu fut plutôt doux jusqu'à ce que la rotation fit que je me retrouvais au filet, en face d'Edward.

L'arrogant sourire que je haïssais tant était de retour sur son visage. Et j'avais peur que quelque chose qu'il dirait rendrait le job de le garder en vie, très dur.

"Alors Bella, je vois que tu a choisi un uniforme sympa, j'aurais bien aimé te voir dans un short." dit-il avec un sourire en coin, "Ou mieux encore, rien du tout."

J'essayais de l'ignorer et serrai les dents pour empêcher mon tempérament d'éclater. Il parlait assez bas pour que personne n'entende à part moi. La balle de volley naviguait au dessus de nos deux tête.

"Pendant la course, quand je t'ai laissé me devancer, c'était pour que je puisse voir si la vue de derrière était aussi agréable que celle de devant." dit-il avec un sourire suffisant; "Et elle l'était."

Cela me rendit furieuse et ça me pris toute la retenue que j'avais pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et l'utiliser comme un sac de boxe.

"Tu sais, si nous pouvons sécher la prochaine heure et la passer dans le placard, je suis sur que je pourrais nous trouver quelque chose d'amusant à faire." dit-il avec un clin d'œil, le sourire arrogant toujours visible sur son visage. .

Le dernier commentaire fut la goutte de trop, je devais effacer ce sourire de son visage.

L'équipe d'Edward réceptionna facilement le service de Mike et le renvoya au dessus de nos têtes. Tyler le reçu ensuite et renvoya la balle en hauteur.

L'adrénaline coulait à flots dans mes veines tandis que je courais, sautais et frappai la balle aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Ma visée fut bonne et la balle frappa la tête d'Edward avec un grand bruit.

Je souris, triomphante, faisant une danse de la victoire dans ma tête tandis que je vis que le sourire avait effectivement disparu de ses lèvres. Il fut remplacé par un de frustration, de rage et d'embarras.

Tous les autres gars riaient, se tenant les côtes, pendant que les filles essayaient de réconforter Edward depuis les gradins, disant à quel point j'étais cruelle. Alice était la seule fille qui se marrait avec les garçons.

La cloche sonna et je courus jusqu'au vestiaire pour que je puisse me changer avant quel quelqu'un voit mes armes.

Tandis que la porte se fermait, je vis l'un des gars de l'équipe d'Edward dire 'Jje l'aime bien, pas toi Edward ?''. La réponse d'Edward fut un grognement, qui déclencha encore une fois leur rires.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward s'en prend littéralement plein la gueule hien ?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**'Guardian Agent' appartient à Archer24**

BPOV

Je sortis du gymnase avec mes vêtement normaux et commençai à me diriger vers mon cours de math.

Je m'arrêtai lorsque j'entendis une voix appeler mon nom qui devenait de plus en plus forte.

Je me retournai pour voir Alice courir vers moi aussi vite que ses courtes jambes lui permettaient.

Elle me rattrapa finalement, respirant difficilement à cause de sa courte course, et mis une main sur mon épaule pour s'appuyer dessus.

"Tu... marches trop... vite.'' haleta-t-elle.

Je souris simplement, ne voulant pas m'éterniser sur le sujet de combien j'étais athlétique.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle, nous recommençâmes à marcher le long du couloir.

"Alors, quel cours tu as après ?'' me demanda-t-elle avec une voix joyeuse que j'aurais trouvée irritante si elle ne correspondait pas parfaitement à sa personnalité.

''Maths.'' dis-je simplement, je grimaçais intérieurement devant mon habitude à répondre platement.

Ma réponse sembla pourtant l'exciter parce qu'elle ouvrit grand les yeux et poussa un cri aigu, attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes qui passaient.

"Moi aussi ! Yay ! Maintenant, je j'ai quelqu'un d'intéressant à qui parler !'' dit-elle, dansant presque à présent pour aller en classe, je dus accélérer ma vitesse pour ne pas me faire distancer.

_Ne manque-t-elle jamais d'énergie ?_

Alors que nous entrions dans la classe, elle se tourna vers moi et murmura, ''Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais mon frère est dans cette classe avec nous.'' dit-elle, son visage se plissant comme si elle sentait quelque chose de mauvais.

''Huh, sans déconner.'' dis-je avec innocence, parfaitement consciente que j'allais être dans chaque cours d'Edward.

Puis elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et son visage s'illumina. Je lui fis un regards interrogateur, demandant la raison de ce soudain changement d'humeur.

Toujours en souriant, elle dit, ''Je viens juste de me souvenir qu'il n'allait pas venir en cours de maths aujourd'hui, et je dois te remercier toi pour ça !"

Devant mon expression toujours confuse, elle développa.

"Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait une grosse migraine depuis le cours de Sport. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec lui pendant le volleyball.'' me dit-elle, maintenant dans un état hystérique.

Je lui fis un faux sourire mais grimaçais intérieurement. Si jamais l'Académie l'apprenait, j'étais dans la merde.

Après que le professeur ait signé mon papier, Alice me traina jusqu'au banc du fond et me fis assoir à côté d'elle.

Le cours était des maths basiques et je suivis la leçon du professeur facilement, mais je pouvais dire que les autres n'avaient pas la même expérience que moi.

Alice était plutôt intelligente et luttait a peine avec chaque problème. Je supposais qu'elle faisait partie de l'élite de la classe.

Nous avions fini le travail assigné tôt et nous étions assises là pendant que nous attendions que le reste de la classe termine.

Je balayai la salle du regard lorsque je sentis les yeux d'Alice sur moi.

Je me retournai et la trouvai en train d'étudier soigneusement mes vêtements; il semblait qu'elle n'était pas fan de mon pantalon de survêtement.

''Quoi ?'' lui demandai-je, j'aimais bien mon jogging, c'était plus pratique pour courir que les jeans.

''Je dois t'emmener faire du shopping.'' dit-elle, ayant maintenant fini son inspection.

Elle ne me donna pas le temps de refuser et changea rapidement de sujet.

"Tu devrais manger avec moi et mes amis pour déjeuner aujourd'hui !'' dit-elle joyeusement.

'Ummm... Je prévoyais juste de manger seule; je ne veux pas être une gêne.'' dis-je doucement.

''Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne seras pas du tout une gêne; de plus, je veux te présenter mon petit-ami, Jasper.'' me dit-elle.

''Okay.'' lui fis-je doucement en retour.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle agissait si amicalement avec moi.

Les gens à l'Académie m'évitaient parce qu'ils avaient peur de moi. Et n'importe où ailleurs, on m'ignorait simplement.

Je décidais de comprendre, j'étais vraiment curieuse.

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentille avec moi .'' demandais-je d'un voix douce.

Elle rit et dit, ''Pourquoi ne serais-je pas gentille avec toi ?''

Je haussai les épaules, se sachant pas quoi dire.

''Tu as du avoir des gens gentils avec toi avant, pourquoi est-ce maintenant une si grande surprise ?'' demanda-t-elle en plaisantant tout en riant et souriant.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je ne dis rien, je me contentais de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle le remarqua et s'arrêta de rire et son sourire commença lentement s'effacer.

''Je veux dire, allez quoi, des gens on du être gentil avec toi à un moment, qu'en est-il de tes amis ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux mais avec une touche d'espoir.

Comme précédemment, je la fixai simplement en retour, muette.

''Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais eu d'amis avant ?'' demanda-t-elle doucement, le sourire ayant complétement disparu de son visage.

Je le regardai juste en secouant la tête.

''Pas du tout.'' me murmura-t-elle tristement.

Je haussai juste les épaules et détournai le regard , se sachant pas vraiment quoi penser à ce moment.

C'est impossible de se sentir triste pour quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais eu avant.

L'expression sur son visage était tellement triste que je me sentis immédiatement mal de lui en avoir parlé.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais dit la vérité. Je mens tout le temps, bon sang, ma vie tout entière est un mensonge ! Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire confiance, sachant qu'à la fin, ça se retournerai probablement cotre moi.

''Eh bien dans ce cas.'' dit-elle et je retournai la tête vers elle. ''Tu vas définitivement venir manger avec moi.''

Alice et moi entrâmes dans la cafétéria, enfin, j'étais plus trainée dedans. Alice était vraiment excitée par le fait que j'allais rencontrer ses amis.

Cependant, à la place de m'amener directement à la table, elle me tira vers la queue pour la nourriture.

Je la suivis et attrapai un plateau pendant que nous faisions la queue.

"Hey Alice ? Ça te dérangerais de ne pas dire à tes amis ce que je t'ai dit en maths ?'' lui demandai-je. La dernière chose que je voulais était encore plus de pitié.

''Bien sûr que non, si tu ne veux pas que je le dise, je ne le dirais pas.'' dit-elle sincèrement, me faisant un petit sourire pendant qu'elle attrapait un sandwich du comptoir et qu'elle le posait sur son plateau.

Je pris simplement une pomme, je n'avais pas faim.

Elle me mena vers une table près du fond de la cafétéria et fit un signe de main à ses amis.

Elle me fit assoir à côté d'elle et commença les présentations.

''Salut tout le monde , voici Bella, elle est nouvelle ici.'' dit-elle en me désignant avec sa main.

''Voilà Emmett, Rosalie et mon petit-ami Jasper.'' dit-elle en pointant du doigt chaque personne tour à tour, inconsciente du fait que je savais déjà qui ils étaient.

La taille Emmett était aussi intimidante que sur la photo mais les fossettes et le grand sourire qu'il me fit trahissait sa gentillesse. Il m'offrit un signe de main à quoi je répondis par un sourire.

Je me tournai pour regarder Rosalie, seulement pour la trouver en train de me lancer un regard glacial. Je haussai mentalement des épaules. _J'ai l'habitude de toutes façons._

Enfin, je me tournai vers Jasper pour le voir me faire un doux et amical ce à quoi je répondis de la même manière.

Je commençai à manger ma pomme en silence, laissant mon esprit vagabonder.

''Alors Bella, d'où est-ce que tu viens ?'' me demanda Emmett.

''Californie.'' répondis-je en le regardant.

Il sembla un peu refroidi par ma courte réponse et ne me posa plus d'autres questions.

Notre table était plutôt silencieuse, enfin, sauf Alice qui parlait à Jasper et qui essayait de m'inclure dans la conversion, sans grand succès.

Je faisais face au mur, assise à côté d'Alice pendant que les trois autres pouvaient regarder la cafétéria tout entière. Après environ dix minutes, Emmett commença à rire, regardant quelque chose derrière moi.

Curieuse, je me retournai pour voir nul d'autre qu'Edward. La raison pour laquelle Emmett riait était qu'Edward avait des marques qui venaient visiblement de balle de volley imprimées sur le visage. Et la moitié de son visage était toujours rouge du à l'impact de la balle.

Il n'avait pas l'air heureux, et simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas résister, je décidai de jouer avec lui.

''Hey Edward, comment va ton mal de tête ?'' demandai-je, retenant à peine le sourire qui essayait d'apparaitre sur mon visage. Alice commença à pouffer de rire à côté de moi tandis que les trois autres restèrent confus.

En réponse, il se tourna juste vers moi et me fusilla du regard, sans dire un mot.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'' demanda Emmett en souriant toujours. '''Est-ce que Mike a finalement décider de se venger de toi qui volait toutes les filles.'' finit-il en contrôlant à peine son hilarité.

''Non.'' commença Alice mais elle ne put finir parce qu'elle riait trop fort, alors à la place, elle me pointa juste du doigt.

Emmett riait également trop fort alors il me tapa juste la main par dessus la table. Même Jasper était secoué d'un rire silencieux et Rosalie avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

La mine renfrognée d'Edward devint plus sombre encore et il prit la seule place de libre, à côté de moi.

Les rires commencèrent à s'évanouir, sauf Emmett qui ricana encore pendant quelques minutes, jetant occasionnellement un coup d'œil à Edward.

Je restais juste assise là à manger ma pomme, ne pensant à rien de particulier. Alice avait cessé d'essayer de m'inclure dans la conversation depuis un moment, me laissant dans mes pensées.

Edward commença à manger son repas qui était constitué d'un sandwich, d'une pomme et d'un soda light. Emmett parlait à Alice à propos de quelque chose, bougeant ses mains, lorsqu'il cogna la pomme d'Edward de son plateau.

J'observai la pomme rouler sur la table et tomber au sol; je dus contenir tous mes réflexes qui me criaient de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

La pomme était tombée et avait atterri près de mon pied et Edward se pencha pour l'attraper. Tout d'un coup, il fut vraiment proche.

Je pouvais sentir son odeur, c'était comme s'il portait un parfum naturel que vous ne pouviez pas acheter dans un magasin. Il garda ses yeux sur moi pendant qu'il se baissait.

On aurait dit que le temps était au ralenti, comme si nous nous étions regarder l'un l'autre pendant des heures alors que ce n'était en réalité que quelques secondes.

Il attrapa finalement la pomme et se redressa en sa position normale, m'offrant un petit sourire suffisant.

Le retour de son lui habituel me fit retourner brutalement à la réalité et je me retournai vivement, mordant dans ma pomme.

Alice fit des aller-retour entre Edward et moi, puis me fit un regard entendu que j'ignorai promptement.

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup et il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que l'heure du déjeuner soit finie.

J'avais terminé ma pomme et restais juste assise là, essayant de de pas perde contenance par le fait que j'étais assise à côté d'Edward.

''EDDIE !'' Je reconnaitrais cette voix partout, Tanya.

Edwrad grommela quelque chose à côté de moi à propos du fait d'être appelé Eddie et se leva tout de même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer s'il n'avait pas l'air trop heureux de voir sa petite-amie.

''Eddie, qu'est-ce que tu fais assis à côté d'_elle_ ?'' demanda-t-elle en me pointant du doigt et en pissant son nez.

Je jurais avoir entendu Alice grogner.

Edward ronchonna simplement, ne répondant pas et guida Tanya vers les portes de la cafétéria.

Emmett brisa le silence en disant, ''Eh ben, c'était un repas bizarre.'' Et Alice acquiesça, d'accord.

''Comment ça ?'' demandai-je en les regardant tous les deux.

''D'habitude, il a Tanya ou une autre fille sur ses genoux pendant le repas tout entier pendant qu'elles crachent leur venin.' dit-il avec une grimace.

Alice me fit le même regard entendu, mais heureusement, je fus sauvée par la sonnerie

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai hors de la cafétéria, beaucoup de gens me fixait toujours et murmurait comme ce matin, alors j'essayais de sortir de là rapidement.

Les couloirs étaient plutôt remplis alors il me fallut un moment pour arriver à mon prochain cours.

J'entrais dans la salle de musique et fut surprise par ce que je vis. Il y avait là une petite salle avec quelques chaises, etsix ou sept portes qui menaient à d'autres pièces.

Il y avait un homme assis derrière un petit bureau en train de lire un livre. Je supposais que c'était le professeur, c'était plutôt difficile à dire.

Je m'approchai de lui et me présentai.

''Umm, salut, je suis Isabella, je suis nouvelle ici.'' dis-je timidement.

Il reposa son livre avec un sourire et me regarda.

''Eh bien, ravi de vous rencontrer, je vais être votre professeur de musique pour ce semestre.'' répondit-il.

Je hochai la tête en retour, compréhensive, et regardai autour de moi me demandant ce que je devais faire.

Il sembla sentir mon malaise et dit, ''Les autres élèves sont dans les salles pour pratiquer en ce moment.'' Edward devait déjà être là alors. ''Ce n'est pas un grand cours et nous avons environ sept élèves, enfin, maintenant, nous en avons huit grâce à toi.'' Il semblait content à l'idée d'un nombre pair.

''Est-ce que tu joues d'un instrument ?'' me demanda-t-il.

Je secouais la tête négativement. J'avais prévu de jouer simplement du triangle ou quelque chose du genre pour ce cours.

"Ok, alors, tu peux juste t'assoir dans cette salle pour aujourd'hui jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ce qui sera le mieux pour toi.'' dit-il chaleureusement. Il semblait être un homme vraiment sympa et je pouvais me voir m'entendre avec lui.

J'acquiesçai encore et m'assis sur l'une des chaises en cuir qui étaient contre le mur.

De temps en temps, un élève entrai, saluait le professeur puis allait dans une salle spécifique.

Je ne voulais pas rester assise sur cette chaise pendant une heure alors que sortis mon Ipod et lui demandai si je pouvais l'utiliser. Lorsqu'il répondit par un hochement de tête, mon affection pour lui augmenta.

Je mis ma musique classique et m'enfonçai dans mon siège .

Je dus m'endormir parce que je fus réveillée par la sonnerie. Je retirai les écouteurs de mes oreilles et commençais à ranger mon Ipod lorsqu'Edward sortit de l'un des salles.

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il me vit et un air suspicieux apparu sur son visage.

''Tu me harcèles où quoi ?'' demanda-t-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, je remarquai que les marques de la balle de volley commençais à disparaître de son visage.

"Ça dépends, quel cours as-tu ensuite ?'' demandai-je, joueuse.

''Biologie.'' dit-il, arrogant, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois assez intelligente pour être dans ce cours.

''Alors oui, je te harcèle.'' dis-je en me levant et en sortant de la pièce.

Grâce à mon pas rapide, il ne me rattrapa pas avant que j'ai atteint la salle de classe.

''Tu sais, je crois que tu as demandé à l'école de te mettre dans tous mes cours, parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter de rester loin de moi.'' dit-il dramatiquement avec ce sourire arrogant sur le visage.

_Il y est presque pour le fait que j'ai demandé à être dans ses cours, mais bien loin de la vérité pour al seconde partie. _Pensais-je avec irritation.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore devant mon silence et il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle à sa place.

J'allai vers le professeur et lui donnai mon papier à signer.

_Enfin, le dernier cours de la journée. _Pensai-je avec un soupir.

Après avoir signé ma feuille, le professeur me dit de m'assoir à la seule place vacante.

J'aurais du m'attendre à ce que la seule place disponible serait à côté d'Edward.

Je grommelai mais savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, quoique je suis sûre que n'importe quelle autre fille de cette école serait plus qu'heureuse de s'assoir à côté d'Edward pendant une heure entière.

Je trainai mon sac jusqu'à la place à côté de lui et m'assis sur le tabouret. Je levais les yeux et vit les regard noirs des autres filles de la classe auxquels je m'étais attendue.

Je commençai à vraiment me lasser de ça, et ça n'avait pas encore été un jour entier.

Je soupirai et posai ma tête sur la paillasse et fermai les yeux, essayant d'ignorer les commentaires méchants que je pouvais entendre venir des autres filles.

_Je devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Ce n'est pas exactement la première fois qu'on se moque de moi._

''Hey Bella, est-ce mon charme qui te rend si faible que tu doives faire une sieste ?'' me taquina Edward.

''Ferme la Edward.'' rétorquai-je, gardant toujours mes yeux fermés.

Cependant, mon temps de repos fut raccourci par le professeur appelant mon nom.

''Isabella, pouvez vous me dire quelle est cette phase s'il vous plait.'' me demanda le prof avec arrogance, me prenant par surprise. Beaucoup des autres élèves ricanaient parce que je m'étais endormie et avais été interrogée.

Je levais les yeux sur la diapositive qu'il avait affiché sur les différente phases de la mitose.

Sans même hésiter, je répondis, ''Prophase.'' Il eut l'air choqué par le fait que j'avais vraiment raison et se racla la gorge inconfortablement avant de chercher une autre personne à interroger.

Satisfaite parce qu'il n'allait pas m'appeler une seconde fois, je repris mon activité précédente, reposant ma tête sur la table.

Je passais les prochaines cinquante minutes à essayer de rester éveillée et de ne pas baver sur la table.

Le professeur ne m'interrogea pas, heureusement, ayant peur que je le surpasse encore.

Il ne restait que deux minutes avant la fin de la classe et je sentis une mains sur ma cuisse. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui c'était.

_Il doit se foutre de moi. Il doit penser que je suis endormie et que je ne peux pas le sentir. _

''Edward, vire ta main de moi.'' dis-je d'un ton haineux, à voix basse.

Mon avertissement sembla avoir l'effet opposé parce que sa main remonta de quelques centimètres.

Je n'étais pas inquiète du fait qu'il me touche, j'avais plus peur du fait qu'il était à quelques centimètres de l'arme que j'avais attachée à ma cuisse.

Je commençais un peu à paniquer lorsque sa main remonta encore, parce que de toutes les nombreuses excuses que vous pouvez inventer pour avoir un flingue chargé à votre cuisse, aucunes des miennes n'étaient très bonnes.

''Edward, bouge ta main de ma cuisse où je la vire pour toi. Et crois moi, ça fera moins mal si tu le fais toi-même.'' le prévins-je encore d'un ton féroce et bas.

''Je ne sais pas Bella.'' railla-t-il en remontant encore plus sa main. ''Je crois que tu aimes ma mai-''

Il ne put finir son commentaire, quel qu'il soit, parce que j'avais bougé brutalement ma jambe et avait donné un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

Non seulement, cela fit que sa main n'était plus sur ma cuisse, mais j'avais également shooté dans la chaise assez fort pour que son corps cogne contre le pied de la table... là où ça fait le plus mal pour les gars.

Il grogna de douleur et je souris juste doucement, rassemblant mes affaires alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Edward avait visiblement encore mal d'avoir eu son entre-jambe écrasée contre la table, parce qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la position dans laquelle il était.

Je me penchai vers lui et dis calmement, ''Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui Edward, pour ton propre bien, tu ne veux probablement pas m'exaspérer une troisième fois.'' Je fis un sourire narquois, attrapai mon sac et sortis de la salle de classe.

Marchant dans la parking avec le sourire toujours sur mon visage, je me dirigeai vers ma Maserati.

Alors que je m'approchai de ma voiture, je remarquai Alice appuyée contre la Volvo argentée que je supposais appartenir à son frère.

"Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ?'' demanda-t-elle, souriant elle aussi.

''Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas tout savoir.'' dis-je alors que je voyais Edward boiter hors des portes du lycée.

Je déverrouillai la porte et entrai. Je reculai de la place rapidement et sortis du parking en vitesse, attirant l'attention de beaucoup de personnes.

_Eh bien, au moins, la journée s'est bien terminée._

EPOV

Je passai les portes d'entrée de l'école avec difficulté jusqu'au parking des étudiants, grimaçant avec chaque pas inconfortable.

Au son de pneus qui crissaient, je levai la tête pour voir Bella sortir rapidement du parking avec sa Maserati.

_Elle n'est définitivement pas comme les autres filles._

Je réussi finalement à atteindre la voiture pour voir Alice de lancer un coup d'œil interrogateur et ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

''Ne demande pas.'' dis-je en entrant dans la voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>Encore un chapitre et j'aurais rattrapé Sufferliness.<strong>

**Je vous invite également à lire l'autre ficiton de Archer24 que ja traduis, 'Scarlet', disponible sur mon profil.**

**Jaimerais également répondre à **_Eden_** qui a laissé un review : je ne fais que repdnre un traduction déjà entamée. L'auteur avait déjà traduit 7 chapitres mais pour des raisons de santé, elle a du abandonner. Ainsi, ces chapitres sont déjà connus. J'espère avoir plus de reviews à partir de 8eme chapitre ;)**

**Merci pour tes compliments !  
><strong>

**Bonnes fêtes de Pâques à tous !  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Je sais, ça faisait longtemps et je m'en excuse. J'ai été pas mal occupé ces temps-ci. Voici donc le dernier chapitre déjà traduit par Sufferliness, le prochain sera inédit.**

**Je ferais de mob mieux pour poster le chapitre 8 le plus tôt possible !**

**'Guardian Agent' appartient à archer24**

BPOV

Je rentrai dans le garage de ma maison et sortis de la voiture.

Je la verrouillai en m'assurant qu'elle avait 'bipé' et me dirigeai à l'intérieur.

Laissant tomber mes clefs sur le comptoir, j'allai dans la cuisine me chercher quelque chose à manger, au lieu de quoi je trouvai un paquet sur le comptoir. Cela me mit immédiatement sur mes gardes.

Ma suspicion s'accrut lorsque mon téléphone commença à sonner.

Je répondis, ''Allo''

''Ne soyez pas alarmée Agent Swan.'' Je soupirais de soulagement au son de la voix d'Aro et l'image qui s'était affichée sur mon écran montrait que c'était vraiment Aro.

"Vous ne vous attendez pas quand même pas à ce que je panique parce qu'il y a un mystérieux paquet sur le comptoir de ma cuisine qui n'était pas là ce matin.'' demandai-je, toujours un peu en colère.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste quelques améliorations, nous pensions que vous devriez les avoir.'' me dit-il, essayant de me calmer.

Je m'approchai lentement de la boîte, prenant mon temps. J'entendis le soupire d'Aro au bout du fil.

''Isabella, ouvrez le simplement.'' soupira-t-il.

Toujours mal à l'aise, je l'ouvris et trouvai le contenu décevant, pas aussi dramatique que je l'avais imaginé.

Je sortis un téléphone portable argenté brillant aussi fin qu'un morceau de carton et de la taille d'une carte de crédit.

''Le téléphone que vous venez juste de sortir est de la toute dernière technologie crée par l'Académie; en fait,vous êtes la première personne à en recevoir un. Non seulement il faut vos empreintes digitales pour l'allumer, mais vous devez également entrer votre numéro d'identification d'agent. Nous avons pensé que votre ancien portable manquait de sécurité dont vous pourriez avoir besoin durant cette mission.'' dit-il pendant que j'examinais le nouveau portable.

''Il est indestructible, écran complétement digital et a un accès internet plus rapide qu'un super ordinateur.'' continua-t-il, visiblement excité par le nouveau produit.

''Oh, et il y est également inclus quelque chose de spécial dans ce cas là. Il possède un système de traqueur GPS qui vous permet de trouver où sont situées les trois micro-puces sur l'écran. De cette manière, vous pouvez suivre à la trace votre cible tout le temps sans qu'elle ne le sache.''

''Génial'' dis-je, seulement légèrement sarcastique, c'était vraiment plutôt cool.

''Maintenant, l'autre chose est dans la boîte.'' dit-il, ''C'est un nouveau système de sécurité à installer dans votre salle d'arme. Nous avions l'impression que votre sécurité n'était pas assez bonne et que si quelqu'un venait à mettre la main dessus, vous ne seriez pas en bonne posture. Il est similaire à celui de votre nouveau portable mais inclus également un scan du corps.''

J'acquiesçai mais me rappelais ensuite qu'il ne pouvait pas me voit et dis, ''D'accord, je l'installerai aussi vite que possible.''

''Bien, une dernière chose Agent Swan. Nous n'avons aucune idée de qui travaillent contre nous. Alors, afin de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, nous avons placé quelqu'un de l'Académie à Port Angeles. Il est assez proche pour vous aider si vous avez besoin de renfort. Il y a un bouton à l'arrière de votre téléphone que vous verrez si vous ôtez ce qui ressemble à un couvercle de batterie.'' me dit-il.

Je fis ce qu'il avait dit en retirant la partie arrière du portable argenté, et vis un bouton rouge qui disait 'A POUSSER EN CAS D'URGENCE.'

"En pressant ce bouton, l'agent qui est situé à Port Angeles sera alerté et viendra immédiatement vous porter secours. Il est très important que vous n'appuyiez pas dessus par mégarde.''

''Très bien, je ferais attention. Alors, comment suis-je sensé placer les mouchards sur Edward ?'' demandai-je, examinant les trois minuscules puces qui était dans la boîte.

Il rit simplement et dit, ''Je suis sûr que vous trouverez bien quelque chose Agent Swan.''

J'entendis le 'click' lorsqu'il raccrocha et ferma mon propre téléphone.

_Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de ça _pensais-je en regardant mon ancien téléphone.

J'allumais mon nouveau portable pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Une fois satisfaite, je le mis dans ma poche et attrapai le contenu de la boite, mon nouveau système de sécurité.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour retirer l'ancien et installer le nouveau système à l'intérieur de la salle de rangements des armes.

Lorsque que j'eus fini, je sortis mon ancien téléphone et l'examinai, puis jetai un coup d'œil à l'étagère des armes, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur mes lèvres.

J'ouvris l'armoire et commença à chercher quelque chose qui conviendrait.

_Grenade, non trop bruyant, machette, non, ça ne passera pas à travers; Aha ! Ça, ça fera l'affaire ! _Pensais-je alors que je soulevais un grand maillet en métal.

_Pourquoi ais-je ça ici de toute façon ? _Pensais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je mis la maillet sur mon épaule et me dirigeai dehors, dans l'arrière cour.

Je posais mon ancien téléphone sur le sol en ciment.

''En fait, c'était pas un mauvais portable.'' dis-je doucement pour moi-même en le regardant. Dommage que je devais m'assurer que personne n'aurait jamais accès aux informations qu'il contenait.

Je saisis le maillet à deux mains et l'écrasa sur le téléphone. J'entendis un énorme craquement et sus que jamais personne ne sera capable de l'allumer.

Je ramassais les bouts de mon ancien portable, vérifiant que la carte mémoire était en plus d'un morceau puis les jetais dans la poubelle.

Comme je n'avais plus rien à faire, je m'assis dans mon salon et regarda un peu la télé.

J'avais encore quelques heures avant minuit, et j'allais avoir besoin de l'obscurité si j'allais jeter un coup d'œil à la maison des Cullen ce soir.

EPOV

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à la maison se fit dans un calme relatif, bien que je puisse dire qu'Alice mourrait de curiosité.

''Elle a fait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda Alice avec un sourire entendu, brisant le silence.

''Qui ?'' demandais-je, simplement pour l'exaspérer, et de plus, je ne voulais pas vraiment m'attarder sur le sujet.

Énervée, elle tourna son corps tout entier sur son siège pour me faire face.

''Tu sais exactement qui, Bella bien sûr.'' dit-elle, sa curiosité dégoulinant presque d'elle.

Au nom de Bella, mes mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Alice le remarqua et dit, ''Tu as du faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.'' dit-elle avec un ton coléreux.

Je grommelais juste quelque chose d'intelligible et fixai la route.

Grâce à ma bonne conduite, nous furent à la maison en un rien de temps.

Je me garai dans la garage et sortis les clefs de contact avec un soupir.

J'ouvris la porte et sortis de la voiture avec un grognement, ça faisait encore vachement mal.

Alice remarqua ma démarche inconfortable et un air de compréhension traversa son visage qui fut ensuite suivis par un sourire satisfait.

Je sus qu'elle avait compris lorsqu'elle dit, ''Je suppose que tu ne vas pas inviter Tanya pour t'amuser ce soir.'' rit-elle, s'amusant de mon inconfort.

''Je parie que tu étais persuadé que Bella te mangerait dans la main à la fin de la journée. Je déteste de décevoir, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va sortir avec toi avant un bon bout de temps vu toutes les blessures qu'elle t'a infligées aujourd'hui.'' dit Alice avec un sourire en secouant la tête.

''Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Alice, elle joue juste les difficiles à avoir, mais très bientôt, elle supplieras pour être avec moi.'' dis-je d'un ton qui sonnait égoïste même à mes propres oreilles.

BPOV

J'éteins la télé aux alentours de onze heures. Pensant que le temps que je me prépare et conduise jusque chez les Cullen, ils seraient endormis.

Je montais les escaliers pour aller dans ma chambre.

J'enfilai un pantalon noir serré qui était tout de même flexible, une longue chemise noire à manches longues et mis mes vans noires.

J'avais toujours mes armes donc je n'avais pas besoin de faire un tour à ma chambre de stockage.

Je dévalai les escaliers, attachant mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et lançais mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule.

Regardant autour de moi pour m'assurer que je n'oubliais rien, je remarquai mon téléphone potable et ses trois micro-puces.

Je mis mon portable dans ma poche et les trois mouchards dans le sac. Les autres choses dans mon sac incluaient des crochets, une torche électrique et un canif.

Une fois prête, j'attrapai mes clefs du comptoir et me dirigeai vers le garage.

Je souris lorsque j'entrai dans ma Maserati, toujours excitée par ma nouvelle voiture, et démarrai l'engin. Je sortis de l'allée et partis en vitesse silencieusement sur la route. J'allumais mon portable et enclenchai le GPS, le laissant me guider jusqu'à leur maison.

Je pris soin de garer ma voiture loin de la maison, juste au cas où.

En sortant, je commençais à marcher quelques minutes jusqu'à leur maison qui était pratiquement au beau milieu des bois.

Lorsque j'aperçus leur maison pour la première fois, je m'arrêtai net. L'appeler maison ne serait pas assez précis.

Elle était immense !

Alors que je m'approchai, je commençais à remarquer les plus fins détails. C'était une vieille maison stylisée peinte en blanc et un jardin dont on prenait visiblement grand soin. Il était évident que les Cullen avaient beaucoup d'argent, et au regard des choses, ils n'avaient pas de scrupules à le dépenser.

Je m'arrêtai pour réfléchir au comment j'entrerai à l'intérieur. Une aussi grande maison avait probablement un système de sécurité sur la porte d'entrée, donc c'était hors de question.

_Mais ils n'en ont sûrement pas pour la porte du garage._

A cette pensée, je me dirigeai vers le la pote sur le côté qui menait au garage.

Utilisant mes talents de crochetage, j'entrai facilement.

Je balayais le garage du regard, reconnaissant immédiatement la Volvo argentée de ce matin. Il y avait également un Porsche jaune à côté de la Volvo que je supposais appartenir à Alice. Il y avait un emplacement vide à gauche de la Porsche; _ça doit être la place de leur père. _

Je traversai le garage jusqu'à la porte qui menait visiblement à leur maison.

Me rappelant d'être extrêmement silencieuse, j'entr'ouvris doucement la porte pour vérifier que la zone était dégagée.

Après m'être assurée qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, j'ouvris le reste de la porte et me glissai à l'intérieur.

Je m'émerveillai devant la taille de l'intérieur de la maison, le style était très démodé mais correspondait parfaitement à l'extérieur.

_Mr. Cullen doit être vraiment riche pour avoir une si belle maison. _

La raison pour laquelle je me promenai dans leur maison dans premier temps était en cas d'une urgence.

S'il arrivait quelque chose à Edward ici, je devais savoir la place de chaque chose et comment y accéder.

L'autre raison de ma présence ici était de découvrir pourquoi Edward avait besoin d'une protection au départ.

Je marchais autour l'escalier et ne trouvais rien à part une cuisine complétement équipée, un salon et une grande salle à manger.

Je supposais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dormait au premier étage, donc je me faufilai silencieusement en haut, les années d'entrainement m'aidant rester silencieuse et imperceptible.

En haut des escaliers, il y avait un couloir étroit avec de multiples portes sur les côtés.

Les premières portes que j'essayais étaient des armoires à vêtement et une buanderie.

J'essayai une troisième porte au bout du côté droit du couloir qui s'avéra être une chambre à coucher.

C'était là où je devais faire preuve d'une extrême prudence, un mauvais mouvement pourrait faire sauter ma couverture.

Il faisait plutôt sombre dans la pièce, mais les rayons de la lune qui traversaient la fenêtre me fournissaient assez de lumière.

Alors que mes yeux s'ajustaient, je réalisais que tout était peint en rose.

_J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas la chambre d'Edward. _

Pour m'en assurer, je regardai dans le lit et vit que la silhouette endormie était Alice.

Elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture rose et entourée de coussins roses.

Je grimaçai devant cette vue.

_Je hais le rose._

Je fis un petit tour, mais ne trouvai rien d'intéressant à part des millions de sacs de shopping qui jonchaient sur le sol.

C'était comme un champ de mine de vêtements ! Je devais faire attention où je mettais les pieds, esquivant occasionnellement un talon aiguille qui trainait sur le sol.

Arrivant à la conclusion que je n'allais rien trouver d'intéressant ici, je quittais la chambre et retournai dans le couloir.

Je fermai la porte silencieusement et continuai mon chemin dans le couloir.

Je décidai que les portes tout au bout du couloir avaient l'air les plus prometteuses et allais les vérifier.

J'entr'ouvris une porte et me faufilai à l'intérieur; je fus surprise de la trouver vide.

_Eh bien, ça explique la voiture absente; ça doit être la chambre de Mr. Cullen._

C'était une chambre relativement simple; il y manquait visiblement une touche féminine.

A l'Académie, Aro m'avais expliqué que la mère d'Edward était morte dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il n'était un petit enfant.

J'examinai la pièce et ne trouvai rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Il y avait une porte de l'autre côté de la chambre et je découvris qu'elle menait à un petit bureau.

Pénétrant à l'intérieur, je fermai doucement la porte derrière moi, trouvant finalement quelque chose d'intéressant. Puisqu'il n'y avait personne ici, je sortis ma lampe torche.

Je m'assis devant le bureau et commença à fouiller les tiroirs. Il n'y avait aucun ordinateur dans la pièce donc je supposais qu'il l'avait simplement pris avec lui.

J'ouvris le tiroir en bas à droite, il était rempli de dossier.

En l'ouvrant, je réalisai qu'il était similaire aux autres à part ces noms qui avaient un grand tampon roue dessus qui disait 'PAYÉ' en grandes lettres grasses.

_Apparemment, Mr. Cullen doit de l'argent à beaucoup de monde. _

Je sortis mon portable et pris des photos de tous les noms qu'il n'avait pas le tampon 'payé' dessus. J'envoyai les photos à l'Académie comme liste de suspects possibles.

Je pense que l'une de ces personnes avait décidé qu'elle voulait son argent plus rapidement et avait menacé Mr; Cullen. Elle s'était dit que si elle tuait Edward, Mr. Cullen retrouverait ses esprits et allait la rembourser.

Maintenant, la seule question était qui était cette personne; il devait y avoir au moins une demi douzaine de noms. Et pourquoi Mr. Cullen ne serait pas capable de les rembourser, il avait visiblement beaucoup d'argent.

Je continuai de fouiller dans les tiroirs, espérant trouver plus d'informations.

Je tombais sur un dossier au label des Entreprises Cullen. Le reconnaissant comme étant de la compagnie de Mr. Cullen, je l'ouvris.

Il y avait les revenus mensuels de la compagnie, et aux regard des choses, sa compagnie s'en sortait très bien.

_Peut-être a-t-il dépensé son argent dans quelque chose._

_Eh bien, on dirait que je ne vais pas trouver plus d'informations par ici. _Pensais-je, me levant de la chaise.

Je remis tout en place, comme je l'avais trouvé en arrivant, couvrant mes traces.

Je quittai le bureau et la chambre, retournant dans le couloir principal.

Il ne restait plus qu'une porte, et je supposais que c'était celle d'Edward.

Je l'entr'ouvris et passa la tête à l'intérieur.

Je ne vis aucun mouvement, donc je l'ouvris en plus grand et me glissai à l'intérieur.

Je fus surprise devant ce que je vis, habituellement, les chambre d'adolescents était bordéliques et désorganisée, mais celle d'Edward était relativement propre.

Sa chambre était principalement décorée de couleurs noires et dorées.

Il avait un canapé noir contre le mur noir, des papiers peints en doré foncé et une couverture noire.

J'arrêtai de marcher lorsque j'examinai cette dernière partie.

Son lit était vide !

Ce n'était pas bon, s'il revenait au lit et qu'il me trouvait dans sa chambre, je n'arrivais même pas à trouver une bonne excuse.

Cependant, je devais terminer le travail, et je ne voulais pas refaire un second voyage dans leur maison.

Je me faufilai encore plus silencieusement qu'avant, regardant tout autour de moi.

L'un de ses murs était complétement recouvert de CDs et je m'approchai pour regarder de plus près.

Je m'attendais à y voir du rap ou du rock, donc je fus plutôt surprise lorsque le premier CD que je sortis fut du classique.

Curieuse de savoir quoi d'autre il pourrait avoir, j'en sortis un autre.

Je ne devais pas avoir très bien réfléchi, parce que lorsque je sortis les autres, cela en fit tomber quelques uns de l'étagère.

Je me penchai brusquement, les attrapant un millimètre avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent sur le dur plancher de bois, me frappant le front mentalement.

Je relâchai le souffle que j'avais bloqué et décidai que ce serait mieux si je remettais simplement les disques à leur place.

Je m'assurai qu'ils étaient dans le même ordre puis me retournai pour continuer mon exploration.

Je remarquai un synthétiseur dans le coin, expliquant la raison pour laquelle il aimait la Musique classique.

Après avoir cherché dans ses tiroirs, je ne trouvai rien d'intéressant donc je regardai sous son lit.

Je grimaçai à la vue de soutiens-gorges qui n'appartenait visiblement pas à lui ni à sa sœur.

Je ne passai pas beaucoup de temps de regarder sous le lit et décidai de placer les mouchards.

Je trouvai ses chaussures et insérai l'un d'entre eux sans la semelle de sa chaussure, là où il ne pourrait pas le trouver.

Je regardai aux alentours et repérai son portable sur son bureau.

Je m'approchai et retira le couvercle de la batterie; je mis la micro-puce dedans et refermait le couvercle.

Je pensais lui faire avaler la dernière. _Aro m'a dit qu'elles étaient indestructibles, _pensais-je avec un haussement d'épaule mental.

Je reposais son portable à sa place lorsqu'à ma plus grande horreur, il commença à sonner.

_Mais qui diable passe un coup de téléphone à minuit ?_

Je regardai l'identité de celui qui appelait et il affichait ''Tanya''.

_Bien sûr. _

Je commençai à réellement à paniquer lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière la porte.

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil autour de moi et repérai le placard.

Je plongeai dedans et fermai la porte juste quand l'autre porte s'ouvrit et Edward entra, l'air endormi et trainant les pieds. J'entr'ouvris légèrement le porte du placard et regarda à l'extérieur.

Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, portant un verre d'eau et ramassa son portable, ayant probablement la même pensée que je venais juste d'avoir.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit l'identité de celui qui appelait et appuya sur le bouton rouge, lui raccrochant au nez.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler me fit sourire.

Je l'observai alors qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de son eau et qu'il marchait vers son clavier électronique.

Il baissa le volume afin de ne pas réveiller les autres et commença à jouer.

Je reconnus immédiatement la chanson; il jouait Claire de Lune.

Je devais avoure qu'il était très doué au piano et je commençai presque à fredonner l'air en même temps avant que je ne me souvienne que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, vu qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais ici.

Il joua pendant un moment, et c'était très relaxant à écouter.

Après environ une demi-heure, il s'arrêta finalement et décida de se coucher.

Il se leva et s'étira, baillant largement.

Je commençai à devenir légèrement fatiguée moi-même, à simplement me tenir dans le placard en le regardant.

Plus j'y pensais à la situation plus elle m'avait l'air bizarre.

Je veux dire, franchement, j'étais là, debout dans la chambre d'un gars, me cachant dans son placard alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée que j'étais là. C'était plutôt flippant.

Il s'approcha de son lit et je l'observait alors qu'il retirait son pull...

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

.. puis son jean.

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, s'il te plait, ne dors pas nu. _Pensais-je.

Mais je fus incapable de détourner le regard lorsqu'il retira sa chemise.

J'étais hypnotisé par son corps parfait. Sa poitrine avait des muscles très définis qui, je suis sûre, venait du fait qu'il pratiquait du sport et de la musculation. Il garda son boxer, dieu merci.

Il s'étira encore, révélant encore plus ses muscles, et je ne pus retenir le hoquet de stupeur qui sortit de ma bouche. Je réalisai immédiatement mon erreur et plaquai ma main sur ma bouche.

Il leva à tête à ce bruit et un air suspicieux apparu sur son visage.

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers le placard, je paniquai et me collai dans les recoins les plus sombres, pressant mon dos conter le mur, n'osant même pas respirer.

Je vis la poignée se tourner doucement et tout ce que je pus penser c'était combien cela me rappelait les films d'horreur.

Un million d'excuses me traversaient la tête, dommage qu'aucunes d'entre elles n'étaient logiques.

Mon esprit s'arrêta net au son de son portable

Je l'entendis grogner et il retourna vers son bureau.

Il pris son portable et au vu de la grimace sur son visage, je supposais que c'était encore Tanya.

Je restais immobile tandis que je le regardais bailler et éteindre son portable.

Je laissai échapper un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque je le vis ramper dans son lit au lieu de retourner vers le placard.

Je restais dans le placard encore une trentaine de minutes, m'assurant qu'il était endormi avant de sortir de l'armoire et de sa chambre, sans faire un bruit.

Je décidai de ne pas forcer ma chance et de partir sur le champ.

Je refis le chemin inverse, prenant soin de refermer toutes les portes, remarquant que Mr. Cullen n'était toujours pas là.

Je trottinai jusqu'à ma Maserti et grimpai dedans.

Une fois que je fus en sécurité à l'intérieur, je soupirai de soulagement, démarrant l'engin et commençant à rentrer à la maison.

Je conduisis doucement pour ne pas faire beaucoup de bruit, mais je rentrai tout de même chez moi rapidement.

Je baillais alors que je grimpai dans mon lit, fatiguée par la nuit de travail.

Je m'endormis avec un petit sourire sur le visage avec l'image fraîche d'Edward torse nu dans mon esprit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila enfin un chapitre tout frais tout neuf ! Je sais que ça a pris du temps et je m'en excuse.**

**'Guardian Agent' appartient à Archer24**

**J'aimerais juste répondre à **_Sandrine _**qui a posé une question intéressante : pourquoi avoir choisi de tuer Edward et non Alice. J'avoue ne plus me souvenir (j'ai lu la fic y'a un petit bout de temps). Mille excuses pour ne pas pouvoir te donner une réponse potable ! Je dirais tout de même en raison 1 : l'histoire aurait été bien moins intéressante si Alice avait été la cible XD**

**Mais je pense que ça doit être une question d'héritage : Edward étant le garçon, c'est lui qui devrait hériter de la compagnie de son père...**

**Je ne sais plus . Pardon !  
><strong>

BPOV

J'étais toujours allongée sur mon lit, tête contre le coussin, lorsque mon réveil commença à hurler pour que je me lève.

Gardant toujours les yeux fermés, je lançais aveuglément mon bras en direction de mon alarme.

Après quelques essais, j'entrai finalement en contact avec quelque chose lorsque j'entendis un choc sourd suivit du silence de mon réveil qui s'était soit cassé, soit éteint.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes pour évacuer le reste de sommeil, je roulai hors de mon lit et décidai de vraiment me lever.

Je baillai et m'étirai en pensant à la nuit dernière.

Je n'étais pas revenue avant 1h45 du matin et j'avais l'impression que j'allais dormir debout durant toute la journée sauf si je décidai d'y remédier.

Je pris une douche plus froide que d'habitude pour essayer de me réveiller.

Je pris mes armes qui étaient sur ma table de chevet parce que j'avais été trop épuisée pour les ramener à la chambre de rangement la nuit dernière.

Je décidai de porter une paire de jean ample et un sweat shirt de l'université de Washington. J'avais choisi le jean spécifiquement, il était assez large pour couvrir tout ce que vous voudriez couvrir, mais était aussi assez pratique pour courir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et réalisai que j'avais assez de temps pour me faire un café si je me dépêchais.

D'habitude, je n'aimais pas avoir recours au café pour me garder énergique, mais aujourd'hui était une exception parce que je voulais rester en alerte.

Alors que j'attendais que la machine à café fasse son job, je me fis un petit déjeuner constitué d'une barre granola et d'un yaourt.

Dès que j'entendis le 'bip' qui voulait dire que mon café était prêt, j'attrapais une tasse et versai mon café dedans, soupirant lorsque j'inhalai la douce arôme qui allait me réveiller pour la journée.

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie lorsque je regardai l'horloge. Je courus immédiatement à ma voiture avec mon sac et mon café en main.

Je speedai jusqu'à l'école et me préparai pour mon second jour en enfer.

EPOV

J'engageai ma voiture sur la route pour aller au lycée, me battant pour garder mes paupières ouvertes. Alice, d'un autre côté, était aussi brillante et joyeuse que le printemps. Je ne comprenais toujours pas d'où lui venait toute cette énergie.

J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à penser à Bella la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait visiblement pas craqué devant mes charmes hier; soit ça, soit elle le cachait.

_Hmmm... peut-être que je pourrais essayer de l'impressionner aujourd'hui, parce qu'apparemment, mon charme ne marche pas._

Je fus tiré de mes pensés lorsqu'Alice commença à sautiller sur son siège.

''Pourquoi es-tu tellement excitée ?'' lui demandai-je.

''Les essais de cheerleaders sont aujourd'hui, et je suis vraiment excitée !'' me dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en continuant à sautiller sur son siège.

Ma sœur et Rosalie étaient les seules vraies cheerleaders de noter école, les autres étaient Tanya et ses amies qui ne le faisaient que parce qu'elle pensaient être sexy dans ces petites jupes.

_Hmmmm... Je me demande..._

"Hey Alice, tu penses que Bella va tenter de passer les essais de cheerleader ?'' demandai-je nonchalamment, regardant la route.

''Oh mon dieu, ce serait tellement génial si elle nous rejoignait, je devrais lui demander, ou tout du moins, essayer de la convaincre de nous rejoindre !'' dit Alice maintenant en mode Alice, plus se parlant à elle-même qu'à moi.

La pensée de Bella portant une de ces mini-jupes me fit sourire. Il n'y avait aucunes chances qu'elle puisse dire non à Alice; Alice était un génie quand il s'agissait de forcer la main aux gens.

J'étais bien placé pour le savoir, une fois, elle m'a fait aller faire du shopping avec elle et porter tous ses sacs. Je ne me souviens toujours pas du comment j'ai perdu la bataille.

_Et si Bella passe les essais, ça veut dire que je pourrai la voir aujourd'hui puisque je serais à l'entrainement de foot _**(N/T : ici, il s'agit bien de foot dans le sens où nous l'entendons, avec le ballon rond où on joue avec les pieds (; )**_. Les entrainements des cheerleaders sont au même endroit que nous._

Tout d'un coup, la journée sembla bien plus enthousiasmante.

BPOV

La journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée jusque là, Edward était arrivé vingt minutes en retard à la première heure, laissant la place à côté de moi vide pendant un moment. D'après moi, il devait s'être amusé avec Tanya, vu la façon dont ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva, il sembla être assez fatigué, et je me rappelais qu'il ne s'était pas couché avec une heure du matin.

Je ne dit rien, je n'allais engager la conversation.

L'anglais et le Sport passèrent rapidement. Je pris soin de rester loin d'Edward durant le Volley, juste pour ne pas tenter le diable au cas où il dirait quelque chose.

Je me retrouvais donc assise à côté d'Alice en maths, essayant de l'aider à résoudre un problème que j'avais fini depuis longtemps.

Elle était vraiment très concentrée, et avait cet air déterminé sur le visage alors qu'elle fixait le cahier de cours, comme si la réponde allait apparaître si elle le regardait assez fort.

''C'est ridicule !'' cria-t-elle, frappant le cahier de son poing.

"Pourquoi ne pas faire une pause, ça fait un moment qu'on bosse de toute façon.'' dis-je, m'adossant à ma chaise.

Avec un soupir, elle appuya également son dos à son dossier et tourna la tête vers moi.

''Comment ça ce fait que tu y arrives si bien toi ?'' me demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai simplement les épaules, espérant de pas attirer l'attention par le fait que j'étais très intelligente.

''Et tu es vraiment bonne en Sport.'' dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

''Je ne sais pas, peut-être ais-je un talent inné.'' dis-je, essayant de m'éloigner de ce sujet.

''Hmmm... peut-être, en tout cas, j'ai eu une idée brillante !'' Pour une quelconque raison, ça me mit sur mes gardes et je la regardais suspicieusement.

''Toi'' dit-elle en me pointant du doigt, ''tu devrais participer au essais de cheerleader avec moi aujourd'hui !''

Je n'eus même pas à réfléchir à ma réponse.

''Non.'' dis-je, catégorique.

''Mais-''

''Non.'' l'interrompis-je.

''Pourquoi pas ?'' geignit-elle.

"Parce que je déteste les cheeleaders. Je suppose que Tanya est aussi dans l'équipe.'' répliquai-je. Cette deuxième chose était une bien assez bonne raison pour rester très loin.

''Mais on s'amuserait tellement ! Et tu aurais à porter un uniforme mignon et tout ! Je pourrais même faire ton maquillage !'' dit-elle désespérément, cherchant quelque chose à dire qui piquerait mon intérêt, mais je continuais juste à secouer la tête.

''Uhh'' Elle semblait à cours d'excuses, puis, une autre raison a dut lui venir soudainement parce qu'elle devint super excitée.

''Edward sera là !'' dit-elle avec espoir, ses yeux cherchant les miens pour voir si elle avait gagné la bataille.

''Pourquoi ? Il veut être cheerleader aussi ?'' riais-je, jetant à coup d'œil à Edward à l'autre bout de la salle.

''Non, mais on pourra le voir pendant les entrainements.'' dit-elle, soulagée d'avoir finalement trouvé qu'elle croyait m'intéresser.

''Attends'' dis-je, me retournant vers elle avec une expression interrogative sur le visage, ''Pourquoi as-tu pensé que dire qu'Edward serait là me convaincrait d'essayer ?'' demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

Tout d'un coup, Alice sembla avoir perdu sa langue pour la première fois de sa vie.

A la place, elle dit, ''Nous avons assez parlé, on devrait probablement retourner au maths.'' dit-elle d'une voix pressée, essayant de changer de sujet.

Je lui lançais un regard suspicieux, mais décidai de lâcher le morceau. Je soupirai et continuai de l'aider dans son travail.

BPOV

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Alice m'invita à m'assoir encore avec elle.

J'étais dans la queue pour acheter mon repas; je choisissais un bol de soupe pour aujourd'hui. Ça n'avait pas l'air vraiment mauvais.

Portant mon plateau, je suivis Alice jusqu'à la table mais mangeai en silence.

Elle était toujours énervé par le fait que je ne voulais pas être cheerleader.

Je repensais à la nuit dernière et aux mouchards je j'avais placé, je ne les avais pas encore vérifiés sur mon portable.

Il me restait encore une micro-puce et je décidais de la faire avaler à Edward d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle était plutôt petite, et devrait être facile à avaler.

Je réalisais que cet instant était parfait pour lui faire prendre. _Je dois juste m'assurer qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il l'a avalé._

Mes yeux suivirent Edward alors qu'il entrait dans la cafétéria, fit la queue, payait pour sa nourriture et marchait vers notre table.

Il m'envoya un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'assit en face de moi, content que je sois à la même table que lui.

''Bonjour, Isabella. Je vois que tu as encore choisi de t'assoir à la même table que moi.'' dit-il, arrogant, comme si j'étais venu là pour lui.

''Bonjour Edward, je vois que tu as encore décidé d'être un crétin.'' répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

Son sourire suffisant s'évanouit à mon commentaire. Je suppose qu'il espérait que j'allais arrêter de ''jouer les difficile à avoir'' comme il l'avait dit hier.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ce qu'il mangeait et vis avec joie qu'il avait également pris la soupe.

Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie s'assirent tous, déposant leur plateau.

_Et maintenant, comment vais-je la glisser dans sa soupe, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le remarque ?_

_Aha ! _Je repérais Tanya marchant vers sa table avec Jessica qui la suivait, obéissante et portant leur deux plateaux.

Leur table était plus loin que la notre, alors elles devaient passer devant la notre pour y arriver.

Si j'allais le faire maintenant, mon timing devait être parfait.

Je me saisis de la bouteille d'eau de mon plateau, et attendis, m'assurant que tout le monde à ma table était préoccupé.

Lorsque je vis mon ouverture, je fis rouler ma bouteille d'eau sur le sol assez fort pour qu'elle soit en parfaite position lorsqu'elles passèrent.

Bien évidemment, Tanya essayait de marcher de façon sexy devant Edward, et Jessica était concentrée sur deux plateaux qu'elle portait en même temps; Jessica glissa sur la bouteille d'eau.

Au début, je me sentis mal d'utiliser Jessica comme ça, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'avion. Mais j'oubliai rapidement cela lorsque je vis avec satisfaction que les spaghettis qui avait été avant sur leurs plateaux, avaient finis sur Tanya.

Quand Jessica était tombée, elle avait envoyé ses plateaux voler, créant une diversion de façon efficace.

Tanya hurla et essaya immédiatement de retirer la nourriture de ses cheveux. Aboyant sur Jessica tout du long.

Une fois que je notai que tout le monde à notre table regardait la scène qui se déroulait dans la direction opposée, je fis rapidement glisser le mouchard dans le bol d'Edward.

Puis je me rassis et apprécia le spectacle.

La cafétéria toute entière observait Tanya glisser encore et encore sur les spaghettis et crier sur Jessica d'être aussi maladroite. Jessica était frénétique et essayer d'enlever les pâtes des cheveux de Tanya avec une serviette en papier.

Finalement Tanya sortit en fulminant, suivie par Jessica qui s'excusait platement à chaque seconde.

Tout le monde à la table était écroulé de rire; Emmett se tenait l'estomac tellement il riait fort.

Lorsque le calme revint, nous recommençâmes tous à manger.

J'observais Edward de près, m'assurant que tout allait bien.

Il parlait à Jasper à propos de quelque chose, prenant une cuillerée toutes les quelques phrases.

Je remarquai que l'une des bouchées qu'il prit avait l'air un peu plus difficile que les autres.

Il afficha une expression étrange alors qu'il essayait de comprendre quel ingrédient avait bien pu être dans sa soupe. Il m'attrapa en train de le fixer et m'envoyai un regard interrogatif.

Je me dépêchai de regarder autre chose mais l'observai su coin de l'œil.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter du fait qu'il pourrait recracher quelque chose, avant que je ne le vois avaler et continuer de manger sa soupe.

Satisfaite d'avoir réussi mon coup, je retournai à ma soupe.

Un moment après, Tyler arriva à notre table et s'appuya dessus.

''Alors Edward, tu vas passer les essais aujourd'hui, tu sais que le coach veut que tu sois capitaine.'' Je levais la tête, intéressée par cette nouvelle information.

''Ouais, j'ai mes affaires dans ma voiture. C'est juste après les cours c'est ça ?'' demanda Edward.

Tyer hocha la tête et sourit, visiblement excité par le sport, quel qu'il soit, dont ils étaient en train de parler. Je décidai de le découvrir.

''De quel sport vous parlez ?'' demandais-je, curieuse.

Tyler se tourna vers moi et me sourit, ''Foot' répondit-il.

''On a tout les deux le niveau universitaire, tu dois vraiment avoir un excellent niveau pour ça.'' répondit Edward, égoïste. Il était évident qu'il se vantait.

''Mhhmm, vraiment.'' répliquai-je d'un ton désintéressé.

''Ouais, seulement les meilleurs des meilleurs sont dans l'équipe. Et je serais probablement le capitaine.'' dit-il en se désignant du doigt.

''Wow, alors ton équipe doit vraiment être mauvaise.'' raillais-je.

"Tu ne sais probablement rien du sport, de toutes façons.'' dit-il méchamment, essayant de me toiser.

''Je ne sais pas Edward, je semble savoir beaucoup de choses sur le Volley.'' dis-je en lui lançant un regard, lui rappelant l'incident en sport de la veille.

Il fut incapable de trouver une bonne excuse, alors il plissa les yeux à la place et se leva de table. Il quitta la cafétéria furieusement, suivis par Tyler qui était impressionné par la façon dont j'avais parlé à Edward.

Bon, et bien, si Edwaed allait être dans l'équipe de foot, j'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne excuse pour trainer aux alentours du terrain au même moment.

Je me tournai vers Alice et demandai, ''Hey Alice, est-ce que vous avez une équipe de foot féminine ici ?''

Elle finit de déglutir sa nourriture et dit, ''Non, l'école est trop petite et il n'y a pas assez de filles pour essayer.''

_Bon, alors je suppose que je vais juste devoir tenter d'entrer dans l'équipe des garçons. _

BPOV

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et Edward continua de ne pas me parler, il était visiblement toujours contrarié par le commentaire sur le sport que j'avais fait.

Après les cours, je me dirigeai vers le gymnase pour parler avec le prof de sport qui était également l'entraineur de l'équipe de foot.

J'arrivai et toquai à la même porte de bureau qu'hier.

J'entrai et trouvai le coach Clapp assis à son bureau en train de lire quelques papiers.

Il leva les yeux lorsque j'entrai et dit, ''Bonjour Miss Swan, que puis-je pour vous ?''

Je décidai d'aller directement au but et dis, ''J'aimerais entrer dans l'équipe masculine de foot.''

Je pus dire qu'il était sur le point de m'envoyer sur les roses et intervins rapidement.

''J'ai tous les droits d'essayer. Les règles disent : S'il n'y a pas de même équipes de genre opposé, alors vous avez le droit de demander à entrer dans cette équipe. En d'autres mots, je peux faire les essais pour votre équipe.'' dis-je, déterminée.

"Oui, je sais que vous pouvez essayer. C'est juste que j'ai peur que vous ne vous fassiez blesser.'' dit-il, vraiment concerné.

J'étais touchée qu'il se sente concerné, mais riais intérieurement à l'idée de me faire blesser.

''Je comprend que vous pensiez que je pourrais me blesser en jouant contre des gars qui font deux fois ma taille, mais laisser moi vous prouver que vous avez tord aujourd'hui pendant les essais.'' dis-je avec une expression sérieuse sur mon visage.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête, mais eut l'air de finalement arriver à une conclusion.

''Très bien, je vais vous laisser essayer, mais seulement parce que je veux vois si vous jouez au foot aussi bien qu'au volley.'' répondit-il, et je hochai la tête, souriant devant cette réussite.

Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires pour mettre mon uniforme de sport. C'était la seule chose que j'avais que je pouvais mettre pour les essais.

Je trottinai jusqu'au terrain utilisé pour les essais. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de gars, donc je courais vers le coach qui tenait un porte-document.

Il me vit approcher et dit, ''Ne pensez pas que je serais plus souple avec vous parce que vous êtes une fille.'' dit-il d'un ton totalement sérieux.

''Je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde.'' répondis-je.

Plus de garçons commençaient à arriver et se dirigeaient maintenant vers le coach.

Je reconnus Mike et Tyker dans le tas mais il y en avait d'autre que je n'avais jamais rencontré.

Ils discutaient et rigolaient tandis qu'ils s'approchaient. L'un d'entre eu m'aperçut et donna un coup de coude à son ami en me pointant du doigt.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. _Nous y revoilà, c'est pareil qu'au premier jour de cours. _

Ils étaient environ cinq et je remarquai qu'un mélange d'émotions traversait leur visage, à la fois de la surprise, de l'interrogation, de stupéfaction et de colère.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent le coach, la plupart de leur expressions avaient viré à la colère.

''C'est une blague hein ?'' demanda l'un des gars que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il avait les cheveux blonds sales et tenait une balle de foot contre sa hanche.

L'entraineur soupira et se frotta le front, ''Non, elle va aussi tenter le coup.''

Le choc retourna sur leur visage et ils commencèrent à se plaindre. Je levais encore les yeux au ciel devant leur pleurnichement enfantins.

''Pas de mais, elle essaye un point c'est tout.'' dit le coach, devenant de plus en plus énervé.

''Mais elle n'a même pas de crampons ou de protège-tibia.'' gémit désespérément le gars blond, essayant de me faire virer des essais.

Je décidai de leur montrer que j'étais très sérieuse.

''Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, aucun d'entre vous n'arrivera à m'approcher d'assez près pour me toucher, alors ne parlons pas de me blesser. Mais merci de t'inquiéter.'' dis-je alors que je le frôlais, prenant la balle qu'il portait.

''Allez, viens jouer, le gardien.'' apostrophais-je le blond. Le regard sur son visage me rappela beaucoup celui d'Edward lorsqu'il jouait les arrogants.

J'allais au bord de la zone des penalty et pointai la cage du gardien du doigt, lui intimant de jouer la défense.

Il rit, visiblement sûr de lui-même et alla à l'endroit que j'avais désigné.

J'étais à une bonne quinzaine de mètres plus loin mais j'étais plutôt confiante. J'étais consciente du fait que tous les autres gars nous observaient, attendant de me voir échouer.

''T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller essayer pour les cheerleaders ?'' railla-t-il, ses amis riant tous en réponse.

Je serrai juste les dents et me concentrai pour savoir quel côté était le meilleurs endroit à viser, calculant avec la physique quel serait le moyen d'avoir le meilleur résultat.

"T'es sûre que ce n'est pas trop loin pour que tu tires ? Je pourrai te laisser t'approcher si tu penses que ça aiderait.'' dit-il puis il rit à sa propre blague pourrie.

_Oh et puis merde, au diable la physique !_

Je reculai et frappai la balle de mon pied, l'observant s'élever avec satisfaction , rebondir sur sa tête et entrer dans les filets. Il avait été trop occupé à rigoler pour réaliser que la balle venait vers lui.

Je trottinai pour retrouver le groupe pour voir que quelques uns avaient leur bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction et le coach qui souriait.

"Ok pourquoi n'allez vous pas vous chauffer un peu le temps que tout le monde arrive.'' dit l'entraineur en distribuant plus de balle de foot.

Je regardais autour de moi espérant que l'un des gars allait prendre sur lui et être mon partenaire. Je soupirais lorsque je réalisais que j'étais la seule sans quelqu'un. J'étais sur le point de demander ce que je devais faire au coach lorsque j'entendis une grosse voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Emmett.

''Pas possible ! Tu passes les essais pour le foot toi aussi Bella !'' dit Emmett avec excitation. _Eh bien il y a au moins une personne qui veut de moi dans l'équipe. _

J'acquiesçai pour toute réponse et lui fis un grand sourire en retour, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il était juste trop sympa.

''Tu veux bien être ma partenaire ?'' offrit-il en brandissant une balle.

''Bien sûr.'' répondis-je en souriant

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la zone du gardien pour nous faire des passes. Il sembla y aller doucement avec moi, ne voulant pas me blesser. Je ne le pris pas comme une insulte, juste qu'il ne voulait pas me faire du mal.

''Emmett, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vas-y avec ta force normale.'' dis-je, me préparant pour recevoir sa balle.

Il sembla un peu incertain mais m'écoutant néanmoins. Nous étions à une quinzaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, je le regardai alors qu'il se reculai et frappai la balle de son pied avec beaucoup de force.

La balle était assez haute, donc je la réceptionnai avec mon estomac. Ça me fit méchamment mal, mais je luttai contre la douleur et lui repassai avec autant de force.

Il eut l'air surpris que je puisse gérer ça et continua à m'envoyer la balle comme ça.

Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai qu'Edward n'était toujours pas là.

Ça faisait un petit moment que nous nous faisions des passes et je voulais travailler sur quelque chose d'autre.

J'arrêtai la balle avec mon pied et dis à Emmett, ''Hey, tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider à bosser sur mon ciseau retourné **(1)** ?'' lui demandai-je.

''Tu sais faire ça ?'' demanda-t-il, stupéfait. J'acquiesçai, comprenant qu'il pouvait être surpris. C'était un coup très difficile. Pour ça, vous deviez vous jeter dans les airs, frapper la balle et puis retomber sur votre dos.

''Bien sûr !'' répondit-il, visiblement excité.

Je lui dit de se tenir dans les buts tandis que j'étais à environ cinq mètres, lui tournant le dos.

Je lui indiquai d'envoyer la balle juste au dessus de ma tête. J'attendrais et la shooterais, j'espérais, dans la cage.

Je me préparais, regardant par dessus mon épaule droite.

Je le vis prendre de l'élan pour frapper la balle. J'avais appris durant mon entrainement à l'Académie comment ralentir les choses avec mon esprit pour que je puisse les voir parfaitement. Je me retournai encore lorsque j'entendis le bruit de son pied faisant un impact.

Je n'avais pas besoin de voir la balle pour la frapper, je devais juste m'assurer que mon timing était parfait. Donc je fermai les yeux et attendis que mon instinct me disent quand sauter.

Je me focalisais tellement sur la balle qui volait au dessus de moi que j'oubliais tout autour de moi.

Donc, lorsque je fus plaquée sur le côté, me projetant sur le sol avec quelqu'un au dessus de moi, je fus plutôt surprise.

J'ouvris les yeux de stupéfaction et de fureur pour trouver Edward souriant au dessus de moi, ayant l'air très fier de lui-même.

''Putain, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?'' lui criais-je en le poussant.

Il sembla refroidi par mon éclat de colère et une expression mal à l'aise apparu sur son visage.

''Une balle allait t'arriver dessus.'' dit-il, s'attendant à ce que je lui sois reconnaissante.

''Mais bien sûr sombre crétin ! Comment suis-je sensé la frapper sinon !'' continuai-je de hurler.

Ma seconde explosion sembla le rendre encore plus confus parce qu'il dit, ''Tu allais frapper la balle ?'' demanda-t-il, il n'avait visiblement toujours pas compris.

''Eh ben, c'est ce que l'on fait pendant des essais de foot !'' dis-je, me levant, et m'époussetant et retournant en courant vers Emmett qui riait de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je soupirai et courus chercher la balle.

EPOV (Avant qu'il n'arrive aux essais)

Je sortais des vestiaires pour aller aux essais de foot, d'ailleurs, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable, j'étais déjà en retard.

Je réajustai mon sac de foot et me dirigeai vers le terrain.

J'allai voir les cheerleader s'entrainer, espérant y voir Bella.

Je fus déçu lorsque je ne vis que ma sœur, Rosalie, Tanya et ses amies. Lorsque Tanya m'aperçut, elle m'envoya un baiser aérien et je dus retenir une grimace.

La seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas encore rompu avec elle, c'était parce que si je le faisais, Bella allait me prendre pour un plus gros coureur de jupons. Et ça ne serait pas bon pour moi parce qu'apparemment elle n'aimait pas les coureurs.

"Salut Eddie!" hurla Tanya.

Je lui fis un bref signe en retour et dit, ''Je dois aller à l'entrainement de foot.'' Je ne voulais pas rester discuter.

Je continuai mon chemin vers là où le coach était, regardant autour de moi les gars qui se faisaient des passes.

Je m'arrêtai net lorsque je vis Bella.

Elle se tenait juste là, et au regard des choses, elle avait les yeux fermés.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? _

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je vis que Emmett, qui se tenait à environ cinq mètres derrière elle, était sur le point de shooter la balle vers elle.

Je lâchai immédiatement mon sac et sprintai dans leur direction. Il ne m'est pas vraiment venu à l'esprit de crier ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je vis le pied d'Emmett entrer en contact avec la balle, il ne frappait pas gentiment, alors j'accélérai ma course.

Je taclai Bella au sol au moment ou la balle fusa. _Ca aurait vraiment pu lui donner une commotion. Heureusement que je l'ai sauvé. _J'étais vraiment fier de moi.

_Enfin quelque chose qui va m'avantager à ses yeux ! _Pensais-je triomphalement.

Je baissai les yeux vers elle, m'attendant à voir une expression pleine de gratitude. A la place, je trouvai quelque chose d'autre.

''Putain, mai pourquoi t'as fait ça !'' me demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux, me poussant de sur elle.

J'étais vraiment confus devant son éclat de colère et dis, '' Une balle allait t'arriver dessus.''

Si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se calme après ça, dieu que j'avais tord.

'' Mais bien sûr sombre crétin ! Comment suis-je sensé la frapper sinon !'' me cria-t-elle dessus.

_Wahou, elle a l'air bonne quand elle est en colère. _Pensais-je, puis je me rappelai ce qu'elle avait dit, _Une seconde, pourquoi voudrait-elle frapper une balle de foot ?_

_''_Pourquoi est-ce que tu allais essayer de frapper la balle ?'' demandai-je, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi qu'elle ne me remerciait pas de l'avoir sauvé d'un voyage à l'hôpital.

"'Eh ben, c'est ce que l'on fait pendant des essais de foot !'' dit-elle en se levant et en s'époussetant.

Puis je tiltai, _comment peut-elle essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe des garçons !_

Je me relevai étrangement du sol. Un autre essai d'avoir l'air bien devant elle qui avait échoué.

_Eh bien comme ça, elle aura l'occasion de voir à quel point je suis bon dans un premier temps ! De plus, elle ne peut pas être assez douée pour entrer dans l'équipe universitaire des mecs, et quand elle ne pourra pas, elle ira rejoindre les cheerleaders. _Pensais-je maintenant avec un nouvelle perspective plus joyeuse.

J'aurais du apprendre depuis le temps que mes plans se semblaient jamais fonctionner lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) je ne suis pas sûr de l'expression, mais mon ami Wikipédia m'a dit que c'était ça XD<strong>

**En gros, c'est un coup de pied retourné.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je voudrais remercier htray2000 qui est à compté de ce chapitre ma bêta ! Sinon... Rien de plus à dire ! Bonne lecture !**

**'Guardian Agent' appartient à Archer24**

BPOV

J'étais toujours en train d'ôter la saleté de mes jambes et mes bras tandis que je m'éloignais pour récupérer la balle que je n'avais pas eue l'occasion de frapper.

_Stupide Edward ! Il croit que je ne suis pas assez douée pour entrer dans l'équipe._

Je ramassais la balle et regardais autour de moi pour voir où était allé Emmett.

Mes plans pour continuer de m'entrainer aux frappes furent réduits à néants par le son d'un sifflet et du coach nous criant de nous rassembler.

La balle en main, je trottinai pour rejoindre les autres gars qui formaient un cercle autour de l'entraineur.

Je repérais Edward face à moi avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

Je connaissais ce regard, c'était le même que celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait essayé de parader en sport.

Je soupirai intérieurement devant sa stupidité, espérant qu'il allait juste abandonner; ce serait bien plus facile de le protéger.

''Alors bon, bienvenue aux essais de foot.'' commença le coach, obtenant l'attention de tout le monde. ''A la fin de la séance, nous aurons, avec un peu de chances, constitué notre équipe universitaire ou pas.''

Je promenais mon regard autour de moi, il semblait y avoir environ vingts gars, je pense que le coach avait une limite de quinze ou seize personnes pour son équipe.

Je laissais mes yeux voyager sur chacun d'entre eux, évaluant la compétition. Je pouvais immédiatement dire qui allait être pris et qui ne le serait pas par la manière dont ils se tenaient.

Je pouvais aussi dire que certains d'entre eux étaient de gros durs et qu'ils seraient les plus coriaces à battre.

''Ok, on va commencer par quatre tours de terrain pour s'échauffer puis on pourra faire quelques exercices.'' nous annonça le coach. ''Et souvenez vous, c'est un recrutement, alors donnez moi le meilleurs de vous-même.'' conclut-il en regardant chacun d'entre nous.

Il nous amena à un coin du terrain, qui sera je suppose notre point de départ

Je l'observais sortir un chronomètre et le régler à zéro.

''Ok, voilà le deal, quatre tours, c'est un kilomètre. Je vais utiliser ce chrono,'' dit-il en levant le chrono pour que tout le monde le voit, ''pour voir en combien de temps vous pouvez les faire. Si vous dépassez dix minutes, alors je vous suggère de choisir un sport qui n'inclut pas autant de courir autant''

Je remarquai qu'à sa dernière phrase, la plupart des gars m'avaient jeté un coup d'œil tout en ricanant.

Je serrais les dents; ce ne serait pas bon si je perdais mon calme maintenant, et je me positionnais pour courir.

Dès que j'entendis le coup de sifflet, je partis comme une fusée.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'eus presque fini mon premier tour que je réalisais que je ne devais probablement pas attirer autant l'attention.

Je ralentissais jusqu'à un pas de course confortable que je pourrais tenir pendant un long moment sans être fatiguée.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je m'aperçus que les autres gars étaient au moins à un demi tour de terrain derrière moi.

Edward était le plus proche de moi, mais il était au moins à un quart de terrain derrière.

Je souris narquoisement et je poussais un peu plus. Ça_ ne fait pas de mal de se vanter un peu._

Cela ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de rattraper les autres gars.

Et je ne mentirais pas, je me délectais de chaque seconde en les voyant me fusiller du regard, stupéfaits alors que je les dépassais et continuais mon chemin.

Ils étaient clairement épuisés et à court d'énergie, quelques uns d'entre eux haletaient. Je ricanais juste et continua ma course tranquillement, pas même proche de l'essoufflement.

Je vis Edward en face de moi et décidais de lui rendre une petite visite avant de le dépasser aussi.

J'allongeais mes foulées et réduisis rapidement la distance qui nous séparait.

Je le regardais de côté et vit qu'il avait le front brillant de sueur.

''Comment tu vas Edward ?'' lui demandai-je d'un ton soutenu, souriante.

Je vis sa mâchoire se crisper lorsqu'il me remarqua finalement et qu'il réalisa que j'avais déjà un tour d'avance.

''Simplement parce que tu es rapide ne veut pas dire que tu seras bonne au foot.'' répondit-il faiblement à travers ses dents serrées, visiblement énervé par le fait qu'il se faisait battre aussi facilement par une fille.

Je soupirais et décidais de l'énerver encore plus.

J'accélérais ma course et me rabattit sur le côté pour être juste devant lui. Je me retournais ensuite et commençais à courir à reculons afin de pouvoir lui parler face à face.

Je fis un sourire en coin et lui dis, ''Tu ne crois toujours pas qu'une fille puisse être bonne en sport.''

Sa mâchoire se serra encore plus devant le fait que je pouvais encore le dépasser même en courant à reculons.

''De toutes façons, pourquoi tu passes les essais de foot ?'' demanda-t-il en petits halètement, essayant d'augmenter sa vitesse; mais je l'imitai facilement.

Je haussais les épaules en réponse et dis, ''C'est juste que j'aime le sport.''

''Mhhmm biiieenn sûr;'' fit-il en essayant de m'agacer. ''Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas juste parce que tu veux passer plus de temps avec moi, parce que être dans tous mes cours ne te suffisait clairement pas.''

Il souriait maintenant avec arrogance et je n'aimais pas ça.

Je plissais les yeux et me retournais, courant normalement, ne lui donnant même pas de réponse.

Je regardais par dessus mon épaule et dis, ''Je dois finir de te botter le cul à la course, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...'' Il fronça les sourcils devant mon choix de mots mais j'accélérai encore mes foulées, essayant d'augmenter la distance entre nous avant de réellement perdre patience et de finir par le blesser physiquement.

Il ne me restait plus qu'un tour et demi à faire et je décidai d'arrêter de m'amuser et de finir ça au plus vite.

Allongeant mes foulées, je laissai rapidement Edward loin derrière moi et continuais de courir sans jamais ralentir.

Courir avait toujours été l'une de mes activités favorites. C'était le seul moment où je me sentais libre et vivante. J'aimais la sensation de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines et le bruit que mes pieds faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient le sol, créant mon propre rythme.

Avant même que je m'en aperçoive, j'avais fini mes tours restant et je m'approchai du coach, curieuse à propos du temps que j'avais fait.

Il fixait son chronomètre avec un air éberlué sur le visage.

Ile se tourna vers moi et dit, ''Est-ce que vous étiez dans l'équipe de course dans votre ancienne école ?''

Réfléchissant, je décidais que ça fonctionnerait bien comme couverture et acquiesçais en réponse.

Il sembla satisfait et me montra le chrono. Je vis qu'il affichait 6:15 et grimaçais, ça ne s'approchait même pas de mon meilleur temps.

Je regardais à nouveau le coach pour le voir en train d'observer le restes des gars courir avec un froncement de sourcils, visiblement insatisfait de leur performances.

Je m'assis dans l'herbe, entortillant un brin autour de mes doigts alors que j'attendais que les autres terminent.

Edward finit une ou deux minutes après moi et s'effondra sur le sol de l'autre côté du coach. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de me parler à ce moment. Pas qu'il le puisse de toutes façons.

Environ douze autres gars réussirent à passer en dessous des dix minutes, Emmett étant l'un d'entre eux, et le reste arriva après.

Je remarquais avec un sourire narquois que quelques uns des gars qui n'avaient pas passer la limite de temps étaient ceux qui s'étaient moqués de moi tout à l'heure.

Soit ils s'écroulèrent comme Edward soit ils vidèrent le contenu entier de leur bouteille d'eau.

J'étais toujours assise là avec mon sourire en coin lorsque le coach arriva avec un air déçu sur le visage.

''Très bien, espérons que vous savez mieux vous débrouiller avec une balle de foot que vous ne savez courir.'' dit l'entraineur en regardant plus particulièrement les gars qui avaient fait plus de dix minutes. ''Vous allez prendre chacun une balle et commencer à dribbler le long du terrain en vous assurant de ne pas perdre le contrôle.''

Il souffla dans le sifflet et beaucoup de gars grognèrent à l'idée de courir encore.

Je me relevais, attrapais une balle et commençais à dribbler. Les autres suivirent mon exemple et prirent une balle.

Emmett me rattrapa et soutint mon rythme avec aisance.

''C'était génial ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure.'' me dit-il en m'offrant un sourire à fossettes.

Je souris en réponse et dis, ''Merci, mais tu es le seul qui semble penser ainsi.''

''Pff, ces idiots sont juste énervés parce que tu es meilleure qu'eux. Ils comprendront bien assez tôt que l'on pourra gagner le championnat si tu es dans l'équipe.''

Je souris devant ce compliment.

''Et s'ils te causent des problèmes, je m'occuperais d'eux.'' dit-il en pointant sa poitrine avec son pouce.

J'étais touchée à l'idée qu'il voulait me protéger. Je n'avais jamais eu de frères ni de sœurs et Emmett ressemblait au grand frère protecteur qui manquait dans ma vie.

Après avoir fait cet exercice pendant un moment, le coach nous laissa prendre une pause pour boire et nous fit travailler sur notre maniement de la balle.

Nous devions slalomer entre des cônes, utilisant autant de techniques différentes que nous le pouvions.

J'observais Edward alors que je faisais la queue. C'était à son tour pour l'exercice et j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que ce soit disant super bon joueur pouvait faire.

Je le regardais alors qu'il slalomait de part et d'autres des cônes, utilisant des petites frappes, des retraits et occasionnellement des feintes. Le but de l'exercice était de prétendre que les cônes étaient des défenseurs et d'essayer de les dépasser.

C'était intriguant de le regarder. Il était vraiment un bon joueur et il prenait visiblement ça au sérieux.

C'était probablement la première fois que j'avais vraiment du respect pour Edward pour quelque chose. J'étais sûre qu'il aimait d'autres choses autant que ça; il ne voulait juste pas le montrer. J'avais le sentiment que je voyais le vrai Edward pour la première fois.

Il semblait être profondément heureux, et cela me fit le voir sous un nouveau jour.

Il était vraiment très beau, mais je pouvais dire qu'il y avait plus en lui que ses cheveux et son corps parfaits.

Il finit l'exercice et sourit avec arrogance lorsqu'il me vit en train de l'observer. _Et le masque est de retour._

Regardant autour de moi, je vis que les autres gars le regardait avec admiration. Appartement, il n'était pas populaire qu'à lécole.

Après que nous soyons tous passés, le coach décida de passer les quelques quarante minutes restantes aux tirs au but.

Les autres gars, mis à part Edward, s'habituaient à ma présence. Je comprenais qu'il faudrait un petit moment avant qu'ils ne se fassent vraiment à l'idée que d'avoir une fille dans l'équipe était tout aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux, que l'un d'entre eux. Je pensais qu'ils accepteraient que je sois dans l'équipe aussi longtemps que je serais assez douée pour garder ma place.

L'exercice de tirs au but était plutôt simple. En gros, une personne se mettait en place pour tirer et un volontaire prenait la place du gardien pour ce tir. Les rôles étaient échangés à chaque fois pour que tout le monde ait une chance sur les deux postes.

L'exercice se déroulait tranquillement, quelques personnes faisaient de bons tirs, et quelques goals faisaient de bon gardiens. Tout cela sembla se suspendre lorsque ce fut à mon tour de tirer.

Les autres gars se rappelaient de ce que j'avais infligé au blond de la dernière fois. Il avait toujours mal à la tête une heure après.

Je me tenais là, à attendre que quelqu'un fasse le goal, gardant le ballon sous mon pied. Je regardai chacun des gars, mais ils ne me regardèrent pas en retour.

Puis Edward, qui avait raté ce moment, décida de parler, ''Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne va dans les buts ?''

Beaucoup de gars s'éloignèrent juste en trainant des pieds, regardant dans la direction opposée.

Un des gars décida d'informer Edward de ce qu'il s'était passé, il parla à voix basse mais je pus tout de même l'entendre, ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que Alex a mal au crâne ?'' dit-il, faisant référence au garçon sur lequel j'avais fait rebondir la balle sur la tête pendant l'échauffement.

Edward eut un air incrédule sur le visage et dit, ''Oh, franchement ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez peur de faire le goal parce qu'**elle **tire dans la balle !'' demanda-t-il en me pointant du doigts.

''Mec, t'as pas vu ce qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure. Toi, tu veux peut-être aller dans la cage, étant qui tu es, mais je pense que moi, je veux garder ma tête.'' dit le même gars en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête. _Eh bien au moins, ils ne doutent plus de moi. _

''C'est ridicule.'' continua Edward en se dirigeant vers les buts, ''Je vais faire le gardien.''

Je l'observais se positionner dans la cage et attendre que je frappe. C'était légèrement insultant la façon dont il ne se mit même pas en position défensive ni rien d'autre.

Je remarquais que les autres souriaient à présent et observaient avec des yeux désireux. Ils voulaient visiblement voir l'un de nous deux de faire battre. A ce moment précis, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir lequel de nous deux.

Je retournais mon regard sur Edward pour voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres,; il ne semblait pas très nerveux ou inquiet du fait que j'allais tirer.

''Juste pour que tu le saches Bella, c'est parce que c'était moi le gardien qu'on a gagné le championnat il y a deux ans.'' railla-t-il avec une voix dégoulinant l'arrogance.

Je levais un sourcils devant sa voix fière. J'étais vraiment lassée des tentatives d'Edward pour m'impressionner et me faire craquer pour lui.

''Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de fille qui craqueraient pour toi si tu continues de me dire à quel point tu as la grosse tête ?'' dis-je pour toute réponse. J'entendis l'un de ses équipiers faire 'ouch' dans le fond après avoir entendu mon commentaire.

Edward sembla un peu refroidi par ma réponse et je vis quelque chose changer dans ses yeux, une mélange de peine et de peur. Mais ce fut rapidement remplacé par le même regard que j'avais appris à connaître chez lui, l'arrogance.

Je décidais que je devais simplement en finir, parce que sinon ça n'en finirait pas; je reculai de quelques pas, courus et frappa le ballon avec mon pied.

Le léger éclat dans ses yeux que j'avais vu avant me fit choisir de ne pas lui faire subir le même sort qu'Alex. A la place, j'inclinais légèrement le pied avant de le faire entrer en contact avec la balle et la fit dévier sur le côté.

J'observai la balle voler sur le côté gauche, se cogner sur le poteau et rebondir pour entrer dans les filets.

Satisfaite, je me retournai pour trouver un groupe très insatisfait qui avait espéré que je le frappe.

''Très bien, ceci vient de clore les essais.'' dit le coach, attirant notre attention. ''Je posterais la liste demain sur la porte de mon bureau. Félicitations à ceux qui ont réussi, et pour les autres, peut-être l'année prochaine.''

Je quittait le terrain et attrapai mon sac, heureuse de rentrer à la maison.

Tandis que je conduisais pour rentrer, je repensais aux choses que j'avais vues en Edward aujourd'hui.

Je pouvais dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne montrait à personne, et qu'il pourrait être vraiment un bon gars s'il abandonnait son attitude arrogante.

Alice m'avait dit qu'il pouvait être une bonne personne, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais l'occasion de rencontrer le vrai Edward Cullen.

EPOV

Si j'avais eu encore quelques doutes à propos des compétences de Bella pour le foot, ils avaient disparu après qu'elle ait fait son tir. La plupart des gens étaient seulement capable de faire ça par accident et ils étaient chanceux si la balle réussissait à rentrer.

Je m'assis dans ma voiture, posant l'arrière de ma tête sur le siège. J'observai Bella sortir du parking avec une expression intéressante sur le visage.

Cela faisait deux jours et elle n'avait toujours pas craqué pour moi.

_C'est tellement frustrant ! La seule personne que je veux le plus est celle que je ne peux pas avoir !_

Cependant, je n'allais pas abandonner. J'étais déterminé.

Gardant cela à l'esprit, je démarrai la voiture et rentrais à la maison.

Il commençait à bruiner alors que j'entrais dans la maison.

Je grimpai les escaliers et entrai das ma chambre, laissant tomber mon sac sur le sol.

Je m'allongeai dans mon canapé, recouvrant mes yeux de mon bras. J'étais épuisé.

Le son de ma porte qui s'ouvrait me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Je fus salué ma sœur, Alice, qui pénétrait dans ma chambre.

''Alors, comment se sont passés les essais ?'' demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin, virant mes jambes pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

''Plutôt bien, et les cheerleaders ?'' demandais-je, refermant mes yeux à nouveau.

''Rose et moi, on s'est bien amusée, mais ta copine a vraiment été chiante, comme d'habitude.'' dit-elle d'un ton agacé. ''J'avais vraiment espéré que Bella vienne. Elle semble aimer faire de l'exercice, elle se serait amusée.''

''Oh ne t'inquiète pas, elle va faire beaucoup d'exercices.'' dis-je.

''De quoi tu parles Edward ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es juste en train de planifier ta future vie sexuelle.'' dit-elle d'un ton dégoûté, repoussant mon bras de dessus mes yeux.

_J'aimerais bien. _''Non, je parle du fait que ta chère amie Bella était aux essais de foot aujourd'hui.'' lui dis-je en soupirant.

''Mais on a pas d'équipe de foot féminine.'' dit Alice avec un expression confuse.

Je lui lançais juste un regard pointu, attendant qu'elle tilte.

Je pus pratiquement entendre le 'click' dans sa tête lorsqu'elle compris et un air de compréhension apparu sur son visage qui fut rapidement suivi d'un air d'incrédulité.

Elle sauta de mon canapé et hurla, ''BELLA A PASSE LES ESSAIS POUR L'EQUIPE DE FOOT DES GARCONS !''

Je soupirais et hochais la tête, priant pour qu'elle parle plus doucement.

Elle sembla sentir mon irritation et continua d'une voix plus calme, ''Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit ?''

Je haussais juste les épaules, se sachant pas moi-même pourquoi Bella avait passé les essais.

''Alors, est-ce qu'elle était douée ?'' demanda Alice avec empressement, continuant son jeu des vingts questions.

"Ça allait." dis-je, ne voulant pas m'éterniser sur le sujet des capacités athlétiques de Bella.

Alice de lança un regard peu convaincu et dit, ''Je pense que tu mens. Je parie qu'elle était super douée et tu ne veux juste pas l'admettre.''

''Écoute Alice, je suis vraiment crevé, et j'ai pas mal de devoirs à faire.'' dis-je en me levant, évitant le sujet.

Elle sautilla et dit, ''Aha ! Je le savais ! Elle a dût être extrêmement bonne ! On se demande pas pourquoi tu es tellement énervé !'' elle semblait très fière d'elle même d'avoir raison.

Elle remarqua mon attitude contrariée et arrêta de sautiller, ''Pourquoi es-tu tellement contrariée qu'elle soit dans l'équipe ? Tu pourras plus la voir dans ce cas.'' demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

Lorsque je ne répondis pas, elle continua, ''Attends, tu n'est pas énervé parce qu'elle est meilleure que toi au foot, tu es contrarié parce qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec toi, et qu'aucunes de tes tactiques n'arrivent à l'attirer.'' Elle me fixa et par l'expression sur mon visage, elle sut qu'elle avait marqué un point. Elle secoua la tête devant mon attitude absurde.

Je me sentis idiot et honteux de moi-même.

''Laisse moi te demander cela,'' dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, ''Qu'est-ce qu'est Bella pour toi ?'' Par l'expression de son visage, je pouvais dire que ma réponse était importante pour elle.

Sa question m'arrêta net. Et pour quelques raisons, je ne pus dire l'une de mes réponses habituelles. Si elle m'avait posé la même questions pour n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais facilement répondu avec quelque chose dans ce genre là : 'Juste une fille' ou 'Juste un coup'.

Mais, pour quelconque une raison, Bella était différente. Que ce soit par la façon dont elle semblait immunisée aux choses qui avaient fonctionné pour moi toute ma vie avant maintenant, ou le fait qu'elle voit des choses en moi et qu'elle les fassent ressortir.

Je ne l'admettrais jamais devant quiconque, mais le fait que Bella voit clairement en moi m'effrayait. Elle me frustrait et cette frustration me menait à dire des choses qui la faisait me haïr encore plus. Je me sentais vulnérable pour quelques raisons et j'avais l'impression d'être balancé en la haine et l'attraction lorsque j'étais près d'elle.

Je ne pus répondre à la question d'Alice parce que je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Elle sembla sentir le débat mental que je menais et dit, ''Lorsque tu l'auras découvert, viens me le dire. Espérons seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.''

Cela dit, elle se leva et sortis de ma chambre, me laissant à mes pensées.

Je me tournais et me retournais toute la nuit, réfléchissant à ce qu'Alice avait dit? Je n'avais toujours pas de réponse à sa question.

Je savais que Bella n'était pas comme les autres filles avec qui j'étais sortis avant. Mais j'hésitais à m'ouvrir à elle comme ça.

J'avais peur de laisser partir l'image que j'avais créée pour me couvrir il y a longtemps. Les gens me connaissaient comme le Edward Cullen populaire, riche et coureur qui collectionnait toujours les filles.

Ils ne me connaissaient pas comme Edward Cullen, le gars qui adore le piano, qui aime passer du temps avec sa sœur et à qui sa mère manquait.

J'avais peur que s'ils venaient à connaître ce Edward, j'allais alors perdre tout ce dont j'avais travaillé si durement pour avoir.

Je souhaitais parfois être cet Edward, pour voir combien ma vie serait différente.

Je devais prendre une décision. Qu'est ce qui était le plus important pour moi : être celui que j'étais actuellement, ou peut-$être avoir une chance avec Bella ?

J'étais sûr d'une chose, je ne pouvais pas avoir les deux.


End file.
